Mated
by YouSlyGryffindor
Summary: Harry is a Vyspa, and Draco is his mate. How will this affect the course of the horcux hunt. non-DH compliant. Bad!Ron Drarry Eventual SSRL Slash. Fluffyness, and some OCness. Sub!Draco Dom!Harry CreatureFic RL/SS HG/GW
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Finding Draco**

* * *

**_This is set in Harry Potter's seventh year. Non- DH compliant._**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned the wizarding world I wouldn't be writing on a fanfiction site, I would be writing for a publisher._**

**_Warnings: Slash. Allusions to abuse._**

**_Chapter 1: Finding Draco_**

Harry breathed deeply, trying to push away his conflicting emotions.

It was September 1st. The day he would be going back to Hogwarts.

Well, technically he was only getting on the train. By the time said train arrived at Hogwarts, him and four others would be gone.

Hopefully.

Usually Harry would be ecstatic to see King's Cross again, but today it seemed his nerves were muddling that happy nostalgia. He had a few things to do.

He had come into his inheritance over the summer.

His very unexpected _creature_ inheritance.

Harry looked down at his clothing, surprised again by how far he was from the ground.

He stood a solid 6'2", making his growth spurt a whole 6 inches. The change was drastic, but he fit it well. His new build was strong thanks to his Vyspa genes and his years of quidditch and chores.

What is a Vyspa? Well young Harry had to ask himself the very same question.

A Vyspa is a very powerful creature closely related to the phoenix, and Harry was 1/4 Vyspa on his father's side.

Many things had changed since his birthday and along with it his inheritance, but the most influencing one, at least according to Harry Potter, was this: he had a mate.

***FLASHBACK***

Harry cried out in surprise and agony, gripping the dresser as a sharp pain cut through his back.

12:01.

'Happy birthday Harry,' he thought to himself, biting his lip to keep from crying out again lest he wake his relatives.

The pain hit him hard, and he nearly wept. Nearly.

Then an unknown feeling coursed through him. A yearning. An urge. A need.

_'Mate. Must find mate.'_

His instincts pushed him to focus on that feeling, bringing with it a foggy vision of some sort.

_-A tall man was approaching, platinum hair flying behind him as he marched forth._

_'Lucius. Why was Lucius here? Is this a vision from Voldemort?'_

_It didn't feel like a vision from Voldemort. This one felt much more… welcome._

_The man crouched down in a swift movement, grabbing hold of the thin shirt in front of him and lifting the wearer of it. A boy, Harry noted, wishing he could see more of who he was obviously embodying than thin, pale arms and a sleep shirt._

_"Unnatural is what you are," Lucius sneered to the victim of whom Harry was apparently watching from the eyes of._

_'Couldn't be Voldemort's then, I doubt Lucius would speak like that to Ol' Voldy,' Harry belatedly considered._

_"You disgust me," Lucius snarled, offering a look of absolute revulsion. "A creature's mate is bad enough, but a submissive? A Malfoy submits to no one!"_

_A light whimper sounded, and Harry felt an unexpected surge of possessive anger when Lucius dropped his victim in order to smack him._

_'__Mine!' His mind growled._

_ "__I'd expected more from my heir than to be somebody else's whore. You are no son of mine."_

Harry watched helplessly from the eyes of the boy as he was left alone.

_He looked up into the mirror facing him with fearful, weeping eyes._

_'Draco?!'_

_"Help me," the blonde whispered, "Whoever you are please help me."_

_He saw pale hands summon a trunk, and necessities get piled in._

_A thick ring was caressed before he rasped, "Take me to the dungeons."_

_With a pull at his navel, Harry's vision blurred before he saw the concerned eyes of his potion's professor._

_"Draco? What's happened?"_

And the vision ended.

Harry lifted his own eyes to look in the mirror, Draco's scared face flashing in his mind.

"I must find my mate," he said to himself, "before I lose him."

_**_END OF FLASHBACK**

It had taken Harry a little while to get used to the idea of having Draco as a life mate, and even more time to get used to the fact that he wasn't completely human, but the more he thought about it, the more the feelings he had for the boy changed from irritation to fondness and the more he understood who he was.

"Now I just need to find him."

Knowing Draco as he did, he had realized that the boy would be on the train as to not draw attention to the fact that his father had disowned him. No one would know that anything was different, except Harry of course and any death eater spawn that had been told.

Harry strolled almost leisurely down the aisle, searching for that special warmth that would come when he neared his mate.

He heard a yell.

"Leave me alone, Pansy, I already told you, it's just a tattoo!"

"I just want to see it!"

"No!"

Harry froze outside the door, donning his cloak lest he be seen as the voices continued arguing. Surely Draco would feel him?

"It's a mate mark!" Pansy accused, "A sub!"

"Knew you'd be a slutty pillow biter," the gruff voice of Goyle sounded.

"I said leave it-"

Harry heard a loud thump of what was obviously a body forcibly hitting the wall, and his anger was nearly overwhelming.

"C'mon boys, let's leave the faggot. Don't want to be contaminated."

The pug-faced girl strutted out, leading away Crabbe and Goyle, and Harry slipped in behind them.

He ripped away his cloak, performing a locking and silencing charm on the cabin.

"Potter-!"

"Draco," Harry interrupted, turning to look the boy in the eye.

Draco stopped, swallowing a gasp.

"You- you're- but you hate me. I can't be- must be a-"

"I swear if you say mistake I might have to hit you."

Draco flinched, seeming to curl in on himself.

Harry softened, moving to pull Draco's chin upward.

He winced just as Draco did.

"I didn't mean that like it sounded; I would never lay a cruel hand to you. Ever."

Draco nodded, averting his eyes.

"Draco?"

His mercury eyes snapped back to him, biting his lip with the effort it took to hold his tears back.

Harry's eyes followed his lower lip as it was nervously rolled between his teeth.

"Yes?"

Harry searched Draco's face before prompting, "Do you still need me to help you?"

He nodded again.

Harry saw the unshed tears and he lifted a hand to stroke his cheek, "Well, I'm here."

Draco seemed to be battling within himself.

"What is it Draco?"

"I- May I- Um."

Harry leaned forward, pressing their heads together.

"Anything. Just tell me."

Draco averted his eyes, focusing on the wall behind him as saltwater trailed down his cheek.

"I-" he broke off in a sob, covering his mouth to hold it back.

Harry brought the smaller boy into his arms, rocking him back and forth.

"Oh, darling, what has happened to you?"

"Did you see-? He hit me. He saw your mark and he- he exploded."

Harry held him closer.

"I'm so sorry, baby, I didn't know I was a Vyspa, much less that you were my mate. I would've never let you back in that house if I did. Snape and I had planned your protection to begin when we got back."

"You did?"

"Of course. You are no death eater. Snape's cover is going to be blown within days, when they realize that Dumbledore's death was faked. He was going to find a safe house for you."

Draco closed his eyes. Harry's words were so hard to believe, but all his instincts were screaming for him to lean on his dominant, and even without the inheritance he would know to trust the word of Harry Potter.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Crying on your robes, and for making you get stuck with me. I'm sure you don't want someone like me as a mate."

Harry pulled him further onto his lap, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"Of course, I want you as a mate. Don't think for a minute that I don't. If I didn't, then I wouldn't have come, I would've started my mission and left you to Snape."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm taking you with me of course. You are my mate, I must have you near to protect you. I have to know that you are safe."

"I don't need protection."

Harry frowned, bumping their noses to gain the attention of the smaller boy.

"You are mine to protect."

Draco pouted.

"I'm not some girl Potter, I can-"

"I am aware that you are not a girl, Draco. If you were, this wouldn't work. You are still my mate and I will keep you protected."

"Just because I'm your sub-submissive doesn't mean you can order me around."

Harry made up his mind then, leaning forward to catch Draco's bottom lip. He sucked lightly at first before initiating a soft kiss.

"We are partners now, and that means we protect each other. I want you by my side. Dray."

Draco considered his emerald orbs, agreeing with a nod of his head.

"Okay Har- Potter."

"Call me Harry, Draco. You more than anyone have that right."

"Why? We've been enemies since first year."

"Doesn't matter. You are no longer my enemy, you are my mate. You belong with me, and I'd appreciate if my lover called me by my given name."

"Your lover?"

Harry rose an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean to sound presumptuous, but you are my-"

"I know. I just didn't know if you would want- I'd understand if you didn't-"

Harry kissed him again, effectively shutting off his jumble of words.

"I want all of you, but we will go slow eh? I can tell you are weary of the subject."

"I've never-"

Harry smirked.

Draco scowled, "Don't-!"

"I'm not making fun of you Dray, I am actually quite pleased. My possessive nature calms when it doesn't feel threatened."

"Oh."

"Well, come along. We need to disappear. The train has nearly arrived. Snape will take care of their memories and meet us at HQ."

"Oh."

"Are you alright, Draco?"

"Just peachy."

"Draco, what's wrong?"

He nuzzled Harry's shoulder, taking stock of the warmth while he still could, for this surely wouldn't last.

"I'm just frightened. It's a lot to take in."

Harry hugged him, pressing a butterfly kiss to his neck.

"I'll keep you safe my dragon," he assured before saying the trigger words.

"Mischief Managed."

Then came the familiar pull.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is set in Harry Potter's seventh year. Non- DH compliant.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the wizarding world I wouldn't be writing on , I would be writing for a publisher.**

**Warnings: Slash. Allusions to abuse.**

**Special thanks to my beta Babs707PertemisDrarry.**

**Headquarters**

Draco clung to Harry's shirt, pressing himself as close to the young man as he could.

He barely heard the sharp, feminine voice over the ringing in his ears.

"Name?"

"Harold James Potter," Harry said, his voice smooth as velvet.

"Proof?"

"Kreacher!"

The old elf popped into existence.

"Yes, Master Harry."

"Accepted," the girl said in a way that sounded as if she had said it a million times.

"You are dismissed, Kreacher."

"You found him?" The girl, who Draco recognized as Hermione, asked.

"I did. Where's Ron?"

"He's upstairs moping."

"Still not over it?"

His question was answered by the loud steps approaching.

"I see you brought the ferret," he snarled, eyeing Draco with distaste.

Draco narrowed his eyes, feeling insulted and threatened by the burly Gryffindor.

Harry tightened the arm that was wrapped around his waist before answering.

"Do not insult my mate."

Ron rolled his eyes, grabbing a handful of chocolate frogs from the bowl on the counter before stomping back up the stairs.

"I'm sorry for him," Hermione said, "I don't know what to do with him anymore."

"Stop forgiving him."

"I don't want to lose his friendship," she replied.

"Is there more to it?"

Hermione swallowed before admitting, "No. It used to be, but now... Now I feel nothing. That scares me."

"You've matured 'Mione, it's not your fault that he hasn't."

Draco looked up, studying the person before him.

Though his voice was raspy, his words rang true.

"He is still a boy, but you have grown into a woman. You deserve more than him."

She looked at him with large brown eyes.

"Was that a complement from the great Draco Malfoy, I hear?"

He smirked, feeling a bit more comfortable with the slight teasing.

"Just a mere stating of facts."

Harry smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Draco's hair.

"Even if I am a muggleborn?"

Draco frowned, hoping she would forgive him but not expecting it.

"I am not my father, and I won't fit his mold any longer. You are a strong, competent witch, regardless of blood. I would be a fool to believe otherwise."

Hermione let a small smile grace her features.

"Thank you, now I need to go set up Severus' rooms. Which one did he want, Harry?"

Harry gave her a knowing look, making her blush and Draco to adopt a confused expression.

"He wanted the one closest to the lab."

"And you trust him enough to-"

"Yes. After seeing the memories he left for me, I trust him completely."

"Memories can be fabricated."

"My instincts hardly ever fail me, and they say to trust him. Plus, my mate trusts him, and I trust his opinion."

Draco looked at him sharply at his words.

"You do?"

Harry nodded.

"I'll see you at dinner, Hermione. What would you like?"

"Something small. Kreacher made us a large lunch."

"Okay."

Draco looked back and forth, feeling left a bit out of the loop.

Harry caught his expression.

"Come on dear, I have some things I need to explain."

Later, in Harry's room.

"And Severus gave you the memories?"

"Yea. I fell while I was chasing after him, and he threw them down at me and told me to watch them. I did. It explained so much."

"What are you searching for then?"

Harry looked him directly in the eye, taking a deep breath before exalting.

"Horcruxes."

Draco's eyes widened.

"He made- no- that's- but Harry!"

"I know."

Draco shook his head.

"No. No, you don't. If he- that means he can't be killed right now. If he is killed, we'll all be in even more danger!"

"I know."

Draco crossed his arms.

"I could lose you before I've really had you," he whispered, letting the fear of the war eat at him.

Draco made to wipe away the dampness of his cheeks, but was stopped by a large hand holding his.

Harry brought down his hand, lifting the other to swipe the tears from his eyes.

"You won't lose me, I'll always be here," he promised.

Draco sniffed, wanting to burrow into Harry but not wanting to seem clingy. They hadn't been mates for more than a few hours and already he felt attached to the young man. What was going on?!

"Come here."

He didn't need telling twice.

Draco crawled into Harry's lap, resting against his firm chest.

"You needn't be afraid to come to me, Dray."

Draco nodded, shifting even closer, but didn't say a word.

"I think I need to explain some things about Vyspas to you," Harry decided.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:Not mine. **_

_**Warnings: Slash. CreatureFic!**_

_**Draco nodded, shifting even closer, but didn't say a word.**_

_**"I think I need to explain some things about Vyspas to you," Harry decided.**_

**The Vyspa**

Draco blinked slowly, registering Harry's words.

"You're a Vyspa, correct?"

"Yes."

"And me- I'm not right?"

"No."

"Hmm."

"I received my inheritance on my seventeenth birthday, as per usual. The problem was that my mate was unavailable to me. Normally, when a Vyspa matures, their mate joins them in a matter of days. You, however, couldn't do that. My wings will probably be coming in sometime this week, they may even wait until we are joined. I'm not certain. There isn't much information known about them. I know that my wings will be strong enough to hold both of our weights, and that they have a soothing effect on my bonded. I've grown substantially, thanks to the inheritance, and my magical knowledge has grown. We both are now natural occlumens and I am a natural legimens."

Draco looks up at him from his place against Harry's chest.

"That's quite a bit. Will it affect us? Will it make me- will it make me want you? Even if I wouldn't?"

Harry tensed, narrowing his eyes at his mate.

"No. My inheritance shows me who my mate is, and gives me the means to protect them. It does not influence either one of our feelings."

Draco nodded in understanding.

"Good. I don't think I could take it if I became even more obsessed with you."

"More obsessed with me?" Harry smirked, "How obsessed with me are you, my Draco?"

The smaller boy blushed, turning his head into Harry's shirt in embarrassment.

"Draco," Harry cooed, "Come out my little dragon."

"Harryyy!"

"Yes?"

"Stop making fun of me!"

"I don't mean it Dray, surely you know that?"

Draco pulled back, scrunching up his nose at him.

"You're adorable."

He scowled.

"I am not adorable!"

"Yes," Harry smirked, pecking him on the nose, "You are. Completely and utterly adorable."

"I am a boy. I am not adorable. Elegant, handsome even, but not adorable."

"No. You are elegant, and more than handsome, but you are also adorable."

"Well you can keep that to yourself. I don't need Weaselbee taking the mickey out of me too."

Harry's kind face morphed into a deathly glare.

"He won't be here for long. I don't like his attitude and don't trust his temper. He is a danger to the group, and more importantly, a danger to you."

"I am not more important than the group Harry, don't be silly."

Harry calmed.

"But you are, dragon. You are more important to me than anything. You have to know that."

"You hated me just last year-"

"No. I never hated you. I've fancied you for nearly two years now, and I only played along to your games."

"I thought you hated me."

"I sincerely apologize for making you think so," Harry said, connected his emerald eyes with Draco's mercury orbs.

Draco leaned up as if for a kiss before quickly moving back down.

Harry smiled, gripping his chin and turning it back up.

"You are always welcome," he assured, kissing him softly.

Draco kissed Harry back for a moment before pulling back to cuddle against him.

Just then, a loud pop got the boys' attention.

"The spy is here Master Harry Potter. He is unwell."

"Thank you Kreacher," Harry acknowledged, standing with Draco still in his arms, "Go make a tray of tea please."

"Yes, sir."

Draco slapped Harry's chest lightly, motioning to be put down, and Harry kissed him once more before obliging.

"Come along," he told him, "I'm sure Severus will enjoy seeing you alive and well."

Draco rushed down the stairs, smiling brightly when he saw his godfather.

"Uncle Sev!"

Severus, as strange as this may sound, actually offered the teen a smile, vanishing the clump of dirty robes in his hands with a wave of his wand.

"Severus!" Harry greeted, "Sit down, why don't you? You must be worn. Kreacher is bringing us tea, and I was just about to start supper. Any news for us?"

The surely man grimaced as he sat, nodding seriously.

"The Dark Lord is in search of something, though I am not certain what. He has made me headmaster, which is good I suppose, though he put Alecto and Amycus Carrow in as teachers, so I don't know what good it will do."

Hermione stepped in from the hall, holding a pain potion in her grasp.

Harry saw the calmness rush back to the potion master's features, though whether it was due to the potion or for Hermione he didn't know.

"You will do wonderful I'm sure," she said to him, unstoppering the potion with a practiced hand, "Transfer as many detentions as you can to Hagrid, schedule as much patrolling as you can to the old teachers, and I suggest you get a message to professor Mcgonnagal as quickly as you can."

He sighed wearily, rubbing his temples with elegant fingers.

"I don't know if I can do this," he whispered, sounding so broken.

Draco dropped to his knees, taking Severus' hand in his own.

"You can, and you will, and you won't be alone. We can win this war."

"Are we expected to sit back and let the death eaters take over?" came a snarl from the doorway, "I can't be expected to not pound at least one of their faces in. Junior death eater scum, and the bat. Disgusting."

Harry's eyes flashed, and before a second had passed, he had Ron's jumper twisted in his knuckles.

"If you say one more word, one. Fucking. Word. I will personally throw you out on your ear. Draco is my mate, and any word against him is against me, you will do well to remember that. They are both here as my guests, and are to be treated with respect. Do you understand me?"

Harry was so close he could count the freckles between Ron's crossed eyes.

"Is that clear, Ronald?!"

The ginger nodded, looking decidedly unhappy.

"Good. Supper will be ready in an hour. Have you decided our first place of camp?"

"I'm still not sure. Will our tent be big enough?" Ron answered shakily.

"There is three bedrooms, Ron."

"You and me together then?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Draco and I will be rooming together."

Ron made a disgusted face and Harry gave a low growl.

"Understood."

Harry scoffed, gripping Draco's hand.

"I'm going to make the chicken, you coming Dray?"

"Yea. I'm coming. See you in a little bit, Severus!"

Harry smiled, pulling Draco into the kitchen behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the mishap with the chapters. It has been fixed. There was a mistake. Ch3 was never supposed to be posted, Ch4 was what Ch.3 was supposed to be. Reading through now, should be all well.**

When they walked in, Harry lifted Draco by the hips onto the counter next to the cooker, bringing a startled yelp from the smaller boy.

"I wanted to tell you," Harry said seriously, "that this isn't going to be as easy as it should be. Usually, after finding the mate, I would get three months to formally court you. We wouldn't have to worry about anything but each other, but this isn't how it's going to be."

Harry sighed, bracing himself on either side of Draco, pressing there foreheads together.

"We're being hunted. We're being hunted by a madman and his cronies and I will try to keep us safe, Draco, I might not be able to, and I need to know: are you sure about this? Are you certain you are willing to try to struggle through a courtship while we both may not live until next Monday? Are you okay with the idea of living in a tent with me, of sharing my room? Normally, it wouldn't be like this. I would be able to buy you nice things and take you fancy places, but I can't. I'm just trying to stay alive right now. We're fighting a war, and I need to know if you can do both. Can you help me fight this war and be my mate at the same time, or do I need to hide you away? Do I need to distance myself, at least until this war is done?"

Draco shook his head, linking his hands around Harry's neck.

"Don't be stupid," he whispered, "During a war is when we need love the most. I'm ready to help you, Harry."

He smiled, "And you really want to court me?"

Harry chuckled, dropping a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Yes, I do. I want to court you. A typical Vyspra courting lasts only three months, because you know it will work out. It's just so your comfortable with one another before becoming intimate."

At the last word Draco froze, averting his eyes from Harry's.

"I-I'm not so sure- you know- when I'll- I'll want to- you know."

Harry tightened his hands on Draco's thighs, squeezing slightly before nuzzling at his neck.

"I will wait, Dray. We don't need to rush into things. The courtship is already faster than normal, no need to push things along even more."

Draco sniffed, "I just don't want to be a bother. It's not fair to you, for you to have to wait."

Harry tugged him closer, rocking them side to side as he enjoyed the simple feel of him.

"I don't mind. I'm sure we will be okay. Just know that I'm not going to hurt you. When we make love for the first time, it will be slow, and tender. I will worship your body like you deserve, and you will drowning in so much pleasure, that every thought but of the sensations I'm bringing you will flee."

Draco bit his lip, swallowing a moan.

Harry dropped his voice to Draco's ear, lips brushing at the shell.

"I will have you swimming in ecstasy. Your only thoughts will be harder and faster. You're going to feel like your floating. Like every nerve in this delicious little body of yours is on fire in the most pleasantest of ways."

Draco whimpered then, burrowing his head in Harry's shoulder to muffle the noise. Harry pressed closer, feeling Draco's arousal through his jeans.

"I know you aren't ready for everything, dragon," Harry said, "but that doesn't mean I can't bring you pleasure other ways. Not now, but soon."

Draco took a deep breath, reluctantly pushing Harry away.

"Get to cooking," he said, his voice embarrassingly husky.

Harry chuckled, dropping a kiss on his forehead.

"Hungry are we?"

Harry woke the next morning with Draco tucked into him, breathing puffs of air against his chest. They had fallen asleep talking, not bothering to separate into their beds.

He thought of Dumbledore, and the time that had passed since he had last heard from him. He was in hiding, doing research and fading away. His death would come soon, as the curse was spreading fast.

He slid out of bed, walking down the hall to see if he could talk to Kreacher before anyone awoke.

"Kreacher," He called.

The elf popped into existence, bowing low before his master.

"You called Master Harry Potter Sir?"

"You said you no longer had the locket, correct?"

The elf started wringing his hands, still upset at not being able to provide his master with what he wanted.

"Yes, sir. I am sorry sir."

"Can you go get the man that took it, and bring him here?"

"Yes I cans Master Sir! I can do that!"

"You do that," Harry ordered not unkindly, "and then I'll want to speak with him."

Just as the elf popped away, a ruffled Draco shuffled out of their room.

"Harry?"

Harry moved toward him, stopping just a step away.

"Morning, Dray. Want breakfast?"

Draco yawned, lifting his arms like a child.

Harry chuckled, lifting him up to carry him to the kitchen.

"Is there a reason you don't want to walk?"

Draco scowled, looking more like the boy we all know a love.

"The floor is cold, and I forgot to pack socks."

Harry sat him down on the table, grabbing some bacon from the cabinet and finding himself amazed that magic had kept it cold no matter how many times he had seen it.

"You can wear mine. I'll have Kreacher grab some next time he's out."

Draco pouted.

"'M tired. Why'd you get up?"

Harry made their plates, casting a warming charm on the leftovers for Hermione and Ron.

"I was thinking. I sent Kreacher out to get Mundungus so I could ask him a few questions, and we have a meeting with Minerva today. Dumbles won't be happy when he realizes we've told her everything."

"Why not?"

"He prefers to manipulate everyone into doing what they're supposed to, I prefer to tell them what they need to do."

"Oh."

"He's a good man, he is, he just needs to learn how to handle things without controlling everyone."

A loud _whoosh_ sound drew Harry's attention to the drawing room.

"Name?"

"Minerva McGonnagal."

The stern looking woman entered the room, surprised slightly to find her self facing a wand.

"Proof?" Draco asked.

She looked even more surprised at Draco's presence, but she transformed into her tabby form anyways.

"Accepted."

Harry looked over his shoulder at the boy, pecking his nose.

"You're getting the hang of things quickly."

Draco smiled, examining his nails with false aloofness.

"Slytherin trait; adapting to your surroundings," he drawled.

Harry laughed, mussing the blonde hair more that it already was before once again turning to his professor.

"I see Severus has spoken with you?"

"Professor Snape," she corrected.

"I am no longer a student."

She nodded, "No, I suppose you aren't. I still expect a polite Ma'am, or Ms. McGonagall, however."

Harry smirked, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"So it's true. He's alive?"

Harry gave a weary sigh, "Not for long. He has a few things he needs to put in order before he will welcome death with open arms."

Minerva wiped a lone tear from her eye, "He always said death was but the next great adventure."

Draco frowned at the maudlin subject, brightening when he saw another person enter.

"Want some breakfast, Hermione?"

Everyone turned to look at him, except Harry, who was fixing the girl a plate.

"What?"

Hermione threw her hair into a messy ponytail, nodding to the professor in greeting.

"Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

Harry snorted into his morning coffee, giving Draco's shoulder a small squeeze.

"Still him 'Mione."

"Are you certain?"

Draco sneered, "I am right here you know? I can be civilized."

Harry pulled the boy into his lap, kissing his mop of hair.

"Of course you can, love."

Minerva cocked her head to the side.

"I didn't realize you two were an item?"

Harry smiled.

"I didn't either, until about a month ago, when my creature inheritance told me we were basically perfect."

Draco frowned at him.

Harry nuzzled his ear.

"Of course, I liked you before that, Dray. I just didn't think you would like me, until my inheritance let me know your soul belonged with mine."

Ron, who had just entered, made a gagging noise, while Hermione cooed.

A crash from the hall called all their attention from the subject though.

"Ah," Harry smiled, clasping his hands together, "Dung has come for a visit. Shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you, everyone, for the reviews. I greatly appreciate the enthusiasm some of you have for my story. I love you all.**_

_**Much of this is borrowed from Chapter Eleven of DH. **_

_"Ah," Harry smiled, clasping his hands together, "Dung has come for a visit. Shall we?"_

**Chapter Five**

Harry rushed into the hall to see Kreacher disentangle himself from Mundungus and bowed low to Harry, croaking, "Kreacher has returned with the thief Mundungus Fletcher, Master."

"_Expelliarmus!" _Hermione yelled, calling his wand to her.

Dung dived for the stairs, but Ron tackled him, holding him still.

"What?" he bellowed, attempting to squirm out of Ron's iron grip. "Wha've I done? Settin' a bleedin' 'ouse elf on me, what're you playin' at? Lemme go, or I-"

"You're not in much of a position to make threats," Draco drawled, leaning against the door frame as Harry marched to the man.

They watched as Harry pointed his wand directly at Mundungus' nose, close enough to smell the stale tobacco and sweat coming from him.

"You did well, Kreacher," Hermione praised.

Harry pressed even closer.

"When you cleaned out this house of anything valuable,-"

"Sirius never-"

Kreacher ran forward then, hitting the rude man with a saucepan.

"Call 'im off!" the victim yelled.

"Kreacher!" Harry admonished.

"Perhaps another, Master Harry, for luck?"

Draco chuckled.

"I need him conscious, but if he needs persuading you can go again," Harry promised.

"Thank you very much, Master," said Kreacher, moving away so Harry could continue his interrogation.

"When you took things from here, you took a locket. What did you do with it?"

"Is it valuable?"

"Wondering if you should've asked for more for it?" Ron sneered.

"More? Bleedin' gave it away, didn' I? No choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Got in trouble by some bloody snoop. She were gonna fine me, but she took a fancy to the locket there an' let me off."

"Who was she?"

"I dunno. Some Ministry hag. Looked a bit like a toad with a bow on 'er 'ead."

Harry subconsciously rubbed the back of his hand, ordering Kreacher to take the trash back out where he found it.

"Do you think he means Umbitch?"

Minerva seemed to choke.

"Mister Malfoy!"

He gave her a falsely innocent look.

"What?"

She stood up, making her way back to the floo.

"That's Ms. Umbitch, to you. Learn a little respect."

And with that she left.

Harry chuckled, kissing Draco on the cheek before making for his room.

"I'm going to get dressed, then we can all go to the sitting room. Severus should be done with his potions soon."

He was setting up the tea tray when he heard the clicks from the door and the slide of the chain.

He pulled his wand, noticing Severus come from the basement the stand near him.

Moody's voice echoed through the house.

_"Severus Snape?"_

"It was not I who killed you, Albus," said a quiet voice.

Harry pointed his wand at the dissipating smoke.

"Don't move!"

_"Mudbloods and filth-"_

"Oh, shut up!"

Ron yelled, closing the curtain of the shrieking portrait with a snap.

"Hold your fire, it's me, Remus!"

"Show yourself," Harry ordered.

Lupin moved forward, hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Proof?"

Remus looked confused, and Severus clarified.

"Prove that you are who you say."

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "You call me Uncle Moony, I taught you your patronus, and last year I spent our week together acting sour because I had to go back and babysit Tonks."

Harry lowered his wand, and rushed to him, taking in the exhaustion on his face.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?"

Remus sighed, "Everyone is fine, Molly and Arthur are staying at some Aunt Muriel's or whatever."

Harry led them all to the couches, sitting down and pulling Draco down next to him.

"So, not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"

"I'll understand if you can't say, but Dumbledore has a mission for you doesn't he? I know he's alive, gave me a fright the other day, calling to tell me I could leave Dora with Charlie. He said I should ask you, because you were in charge now."

"He gave me a mission, yes, and these people here are helping me to complete it."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

Harry looked conflicted.

"Unless you are a part of it, no, and I don't think you can be a part of it."

"I don't need to know then, but can I help you? I could offer you protection. You wouldn't have to tell me anything."

Severus rose an eyebrow.

"What about Ms. Nymphadora?"

Remus' forehead crinkled.

"What about her? I'm not going to babysit her any more. She has Charlie. Did you know she's pregnant? At least she won't be flirting so openly with me any longer, considering the father of her child wouldn't appreciate it."

"I was under the impression that you to were an item?"

There was something different in Severus' voice. A false nonchalant tone covering a different one that Harry couldn't muddle through.

Remus spit out his tea.

"Oh, good heavens no! She's young enough to be my child! I held her as a baby! I could never!"

Harry snorted, "Not to mention the lack of certain *cough* parts."

Remus blushed, scowling at his honorary godson.

"That as well. No, I was only living with her for protection, but I don't have to anymore. I shouldn't have done it in the first place. Being known as the lover of a werewolf, even though the rumours were false, has damaged her reputation. The Wizarding world looks on creatures like me with great disdain," Remus stood, pacing as he muttered, "they'll probably think the baby's mine. Like I would ever curse a child with a father like me."

Severus stepped in front Remus' path, holding his shoulders to keep him from moving any more.

He didn't normally comfort people, but he had to make sure Remus didn't really feel that way about himself.

"The world only thinks as they do because they are all morons, and I'm sure you'd be an excellent father."

Lupin looked at him in shock.

"I'm being reassured by the most hateful man I know," he tried to joke, "I almost expect a cruel joke to jump out at me."

Severus' face flashed briefly with what could've been hurt before he released him, moving off quickly.

"I need to check my potion."

Hermione scowled at Remus, hopping up to scurry after him.

"Did I say something?"

Harry frowned at him.

"You just told him he was the most hateful man you know."

Remus looked almost shocked at himself.

"I didn't- I just meant that he was- a bit- you know- rudely sarcastic. You know I don't think of him like that, Severus deserves our respect."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm aware of how you respect him, Remus. You've babbled on about him for hours at a time. I know, but Remus, he doesn't."

Remus ran a hand through his hair frustratedly.

"I need to go apologize."

"Yea, you do."

Ron scoffed at them, getting up to go to the kitchen.

Draco looked at Harry with sad eyes.

"Uncle Sev probably took that pretty personal. He has a bit of a thing for Lupin."

"Really?"

"You can't tell a soul, Harry."

Harry smiled, pecking his nose.

"I wouldn't dare, but you should know, I think Remmy has more than a little crush on our favourite potions master."

-DOWN STAIRS_

Remus approached the door of the lab, standing right outside opening.

He heard Hermione's voice filter out.

"You are not hateful, Severus. I know that. Harry and Draco know that. What does it matter what Remus thinks?"

He had to strain to pick up the much quieter reply.

"I have devoted myself to being hateful. I am proud that he thinks me that way. I am not offended, Ms. Granger, I assure you. Now, if you would let me attend this potion."

Hermione's voice grew louder, as if she was nearing the door, and Remus shifted away slightly.

"I think it bothers you that the man you love doesn't think you capable, but really, you haven't shown him that you are."

She threw the door open, stalking out and ignoring Remus' presence in the hall.

Remus slid in, pulling the door closed behind him.

Severus had his back turned, throwing ingredients into a cauldron.

"I don't need any more lecturing, Granger. I don't feel any pressing need to assure the wolf of my ability to love."

"I wasn't planning on giving you a lecture," Remus said softly, "and you needn't assure me of your ability to love. What I said was untrue and cruel, and for that I apologize."

Remus looked up just in time to see the bubbles form atop the brew, rushing to grab Severus and pull him into his arms, throwing a shield charm around the two of them.

A splatter of blue goop went everywhere, bouncing harmlessly of the protection Remus created.

Remus loosened his hold on Severus' back, moving so that they were no longer chest to chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked, checking Severus like a mother would a wounded child.

"I'm fine. Don't strain yourself to care for my well being," Snape sniped.

Remus sighed heavily.

"I swear Severus, I didn't mean it like that. I know you aren't heartless. You are the bravest, most loyal person I know. I care for you, I sincerely do."

Severus shook his head.

"I'm nearly desperate enough to believe you."

Remus pulled Severus to him, ignoring the annoyed look on the stiff man's face.

"Please. You must know that I care. We used to be friends, Sev. We used to tell each other everything. I know I've made mistakes, and I would like to move past them. I would like to be your friend again."

Severus looked away.

"I don't know if I could do that."

Lupin pressed their foreheads together, holding Severus' face in his hands.

"Why can't you be my friend?"

"It's easier to be your enemy."

Remus smiled, "Not for me. It's awful. I hate not being able to be there for you when you're upset, because you hate me."

"I don't hate you," Severus snapped, sighing wearily afterwards. His entire being exalted tiredness, defeatedly resting his head against Remus' shoulder.

"No? How do you feel about me then, Severus?"

Severus didn't answer, shifting away to clear up the mess he had made. Remus took in the goop, recognizing it as a mild healing potion. A potions master like Severus should've never made such a mistake.

The werewolf stepped towards Severus' back, gripping his hip.

"How do you feel about me, Severus?"

The other man shook his head, not answering the question.

Remus dropped a kiss on his neck, smirking at Severus' gasp before nuzzling beneath his hair.

"When you can, let me know."

He released him slowly, reigning in the need to embrace Severus again, and walked out the door.

Severus lifted his hand to his neck, staring unseeing at the mess.

He started cleaning again methodically, thoughts whirring around his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**I updated twice today!**

**Warnings: Smuttiness. **

**Chapter Six**

Harry slapped the newspaper on the kitchen table, looking away from the headline.

**Severus Snape Declared as Hogwarts Headmaster**

"Ugh," Ron muttered, rolling his eyes and leaving the table.

Remus sat forward.

"This is what we wanted isn't it?"

Severus sat down, pushing the paper away.

"Yes," he said shortly, "It's what we wanted."

Remus looked at him concernedly, reaching out to comfort him before thinking better of it.

Harry reached out instead, squeezing his shoulder.

"It will be fine. You will do fine."

Severus stood, nodding stiffly before stalking down to his room.

Hermione was looking conflicted.

Remus stopped her with a hand.

"I'll go."

He followed the shadow of Severus' steps, rubbing his sweaty palms on the fronts of his pants.

"Sev?"

He received no answer, so he pushed open the door, leaning on the frame to study the man.

Severus was standing at his window, looking out at the street.

"Sev."

He spoke.

"When I was younger, I told Dumbledore that the boys in my dorm were trying to get me to go to this 'Dark Lord.' I thought he sounded mad. He sounded scary. He reminded me of my father, and I wanted nothing to do with that man," Severus sighed, seeming to sink in on himself, "I went to the one person I knew could help me: Dumbledore, but he didn't help me, did he?"

Severus turned, looking at Remus with hurt eyes.

"Instead of the protection I sought, he told me to spy. He sent me into those meetings, made me watch horrific things, all to bring back information for the order. I know it was important, and it made me feel important, and that's why I did it, but Remus, I was just a boy. I-I don't want to do it anymore, but it's too late to turn back. I can't leave now, because I've become a key part of the plan."

Remus rushed forward, gathering the broken man into his arms and swaying them back and forth.

"I've denied myself everything. A family. Love. All in the name of this bloody cause. Do you know what I've been forced to witness? The darkness I've seen? The cruelty I've been forced to commit? It's awful out there."

Remus pressed a kiss to Severus' head.

"I can't even imagine the pain you've gone through, my love. You above all deserve happiness," he told him.

"Don't call me that. It only makes it worse."

"What?"

"_Love._ You say it like you mean it," he spat as if the word itself had hurt him.

"I do mean it, Severus."

"You couldn't possibly. You said it yourself," Severus pushed away from Remus, moving back towards the window, "I'm the most hateful man you know."

Remus pulled Severus back harshly.

"I already told you that I was being stupid."

Remus spun Severus around so that he was facing him and ran a finger down his cheek.

"You were-"

"Wrong. I was wrong. You have given so much up for the cause. You have spent so long taking care of everyone, only for them to turn their backs on you. You are so strong, Severus, so brave, but you don't have to be strong sometimes. You can shed your mask here, don't you know that? I don't care a thing for the man you pretend to be, but I am hopelessly in love with the man you are."

Remus kept his grip on Severus' back firmly, fighting the urge to claim him right then and there.

"You couldn't be-"

"I am."

Severus shook his head in denial of Remus' confession, pushing at Remus' chest. The werewolf in him was strong however, and wasn't going to let his mate go without a fight.

"Severus. Stop."

Severus froze, looking up at him confusedly.

Remus leaned forward, catching Severus' lips with his own for a brutal kiss.

"Come to me when you believe me. I've grown tired of trying to muddle through your mixed signals."

He pecked Severus once more, as if he couldn't help himself, then left.

Severus stood there for a minute, until he realized what had just happened and came to his senses. He practically ran from the room.

"Remus!"

Ron stuck his head out the door to tell him.

"He's headed out. Said he needed some fresh air."

Severus moved even faster then, able to catch Remus shouldering on his cloak.

"Remus!"

The tawny-haired man looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Severus. I shouldn't have- not without your permission. I'm going out for some fresh air, and to pick up some necessities for travel. I can-"

Severus grabbed his face roughly, attacking Remus' mouth and effectively shutting him up.

Remus dropped his coat in surprise, hurriedly kissing Severus back. He wasted no time in bringing his tongue into his mouth, pulling Severus closer to him by the seat of his pants.

Remus had the sidelong thought that Severus was actually wearing dark trousers instead of his billowing cloak, but he shook that thought away to pour even more heat into the kiss.

He pulled back slightly, breathing heavily onto Severus' lips.

"I can believe you," Severus whispered.

Remus smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips once more.

"Good," he said, releasing Severus from his tight grip, "Now I really do need to run out for a few things. Do you need anything?"

Severus shook his head, looking slightly disappointed before the mask was back in place.

"No. I will see you when you return."

Before he could stalk away, Remus had him in his arms again.

"I do wish I could stay, Sev, but we need to be well prepared if we are going to be hunting these disgusting things. I will be back before dinner. We can talk then, eh?"

Severus leaned toward him.

"So they've agreed to let you go with them?"

"Don't worry. I'll protect and help your godson to the best of my ability."

Severus raised a hand to cup Remus' lightly-stubbled jaw.

"My godson has a dominant mate to keep him safe. He isn't who I worry about."

Remus smiled a toothy smile, kissing Severus on the forehead as he picked up his fallen coat.

"I'll see you in a few hours."

Hermione and Harry were still in the kitchen pursuing the newspaper when Draco came in.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up, putting an arm out in an invitation for him to sit with him.

Draco surprised him by plopping gracefully onto his lap.

"When are we going to the ministry?"

"Oh no," said Harry in response, "it's crazy dangerous. I'm not bringing you to the ministry."

Draco scowled openly at him.

"I am not a child. I'm just as much a part of this as Hermione is. I refuse to sit at home like a housewife while you go put yourself into danger. Besides, out of all of us, you are the most in danger."

"Fine. I'll stay here," replied Harry sarcastically. "Let me know if you ever defeat Voldemort, won't you?"

Hermione giggled at his attempt at humour, while Draco smiled, and pain shot through his scar.

His hand jumped to it, which he tried to brush off as running a hand through his hair, but Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously nevertheless.

"Well, if we all go, we'll have to apparate separately. There's no way we can all fit under the cloak," Ron said as he strolled into the kitchen.

"We can't all go," Harry observed. "There are simply too many of us. Severus will probably be at the school. I don't want to leave anyone at the house alone, just in case something happens. I think we should split up. Remus and Ron can use the cloak to get into Hogwarts and get to the chamber. I need basilisk fangs to destroy the horcrux once we get it."

Ron frowned at him.

"Why can't the ferret go with Remus?"

Harry growled.

"Draco goes with , you know where the chamber is."

Ron's mouth snapped shut and Hermione reiterated, "so we complete are missions and meet back up at Grimmauld?"

Harry nodded, trying ignore the growing pain in his scar.

"We need a way to communicate with Ron and Remus though."

Severus had an answer for that.

"How about we use a two-way mirror? Remus knows how to make one, I'm sure. I remember that he and the Marauders all had one at one time. They used them to talk over the summer."

Harry rested his eyes on Draco's shoulder.

"Sirius gave me one the summer before my fifth year, but I didn't open it until after he died."

Harry's scar was becoming overbearingly painful. He stood, nearly knocking Draco off the chair before remembering to set him down first.

"Uh- Bathroom," he said by way of explanation.

He dashed to the bathroom on the first landing, bolting the door.

_**(This is directly from DH. I didn't want to change the vision.)**_

Grunting with pain, he slumped over the black basin with its taps in the form of open-mouthed serpents and closed his eyes ….

_He was gliding along a twilit street. The buildings on either side of him had high, timbered gables; they looked like gingerbread houses. He approached one of them, then saw the whiteness of his own long-fingered hand against the door. He knocked. He felt a mounting excitement… _

_The door opened: A laughing woman stood there. Her face fell as she looked into Harry's face: humor gone, terror replacing it …. _

"_Gregorovitch?" said a high, cold voice. _

_She shook her head: She was trying to close the door. A white hand held it steady, prevented her shutting him out … _

"_I want Gregorovitch." _

"_Er wohnt hier nicht mehr!" she cried, shaking her head. "He no live here! He no live here! I know him not!" _

_Abandoning the attempt to close the door, she began to back away down the dark hall, and Harry followed, gliding toward her, and his long-fingered hand had drawn his wand. _

"_where is he?" _

"_Das weiff ich nicht! He move! I know not, I know not!" _

_He raised his hand. She screamed. Two young children came running into the hall. _

_She tried to shield them with her arms. There was a flash of green light – _

"Harry! HARRY!" Hermione called through the door.

He opened his eyes, realizing belatedly that he had sunk to the floor.

"Open up, Harry!" Draco yelled.

Harry rushed to pull open the door, recognizing the fearful tone in Draco's voice.

When he pulled it open, Draco tumbled in, barely caught by Harry.

"What were you doing?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"What do you think?" he asked sarcastically.

"You were yelling," Draco told him, shaking a bit.

"I must've fallen asleep or-"

"Oh please," Hermione snapped.

Draco frowned at him.

"Don't lie to me, Harry."

Harry sank back down, trapping Draco to his chest.

"Fine. I've just seen Voldemort murdering a woman. By now he's probably killed her whole family. And he didn't need to. It was Cedric all over again, they were just there… "

"Harry, you aren't supposed to let this happen anymore!" Hermione cried, her voice echoing through the bathroom. "Dumbledore wanted you to use Occlumency! HE thought the connection was dangerous – Voldemort can use it, Harry! What good is it to watch him kill and torture, how can it help?"

"Because it means I know what he's doing," said Harry.

"So you're not even going to try to shut him out?"

"Hermione, I can't. You know I'm lousy at Occlumency. I never got the hang of it."

"You never really tried!" she said hotly. "I don't get it, Harry – do you like having this special connection or relationship or what – whatever – "

She faltered under the look he gave her as he pulled Draco closer.

"Like it?" he said quietly. "Would you like it?"

"I – no – I'm sorry, Harry. I just didn't mean – "

"I hate it, I hate the fact that he can get inside me, that I have to watch him when he's most dangerous. But I'm going to use it."

"Why?"

"Because we need all the help we can get!"

Draco shifted against him.

"Could you leave us a moment, Hermione?" Draco requested.

She nodded unwillingly, leaving the two.

"Harry?"

Draco's voice was soft next to his earlier conversation with Hermione.

"I can teach you occlumency."

"Draco, I thought you would at least understand. I need to be able to see what he's doing. I can't just-"

"I'm not asking you too!" Draco yelled before dropping his voice again. "I'm not asking you too. I can teach you occlumency and legimency, then you can control when you can see the visions. What if one of them comes when your in a sticky situation? You need to be able to shut him out."

Harry gazed down into his imploring silver eyes, nodding.

"Okay, Draco. You can teach me. We can start after this upcoming mission okay?"

Draco cuddled into him, soaking up his warmth.

"Okay."

They were silent for a long moment.

"Can I please you tonight, Draco?"

Draco stiffened.

"I promised not to push you, I just want to take care of you tonight."

Draco thought for a moment before nodding into Harry's shoulder.

Remus laid down on the loveseat in the Black library, checking through a list of everything Hermione had put in the moleskin pouch.

"Lupin," Severus greeted cordially, making to go to one of the shelves.

Remus reached out, pulling the cold man onto his lap.

"I'd appreciate if you called me Remus, my love."

Severus shifted on Remus' lap, trying to look at him in the odd position.

Remus moved him to where he was seated sideways, and wrapped him up.

"I suppose I could do that," Severus drawled.

Remus ran his hand up and down his thigh, studying the way Severus' breath quickened.

"May I kiss you, Severus?"

Though flustered, he still managed to snipe a response.

"Didn't bother asking before, did you?"

Remus smirked, taking that as consent.

This kiss was softer, and Severus sighed into it.

Remus led the kiss after fighting a short battle with Severus, and mapped out the inside of his mouth.

Severus let out a small moan that he was very embarrassed of, and Remus deepened it, making him forget what he was embarrassed about.

When they parted, Remus was lying fully on Severus, and was aching.

"I don't want to push things," he whispered.

Severus frowned, looking at the ceiling.

"If you don't want me, I under-"

"No, Severus!" Remus cut him off. "I want you. Merlin, I want you so much. I just don't want to make this relationship about sex. I want this to last. I want us, Severus."

Severus looked back at him.

"You want us?"

"Yes. I do. More than anything."

Severus smiled then, pulling Remus back down.

"I want us too, Remus, and I'm not asking for everything tonight, but I've wanted you for so long," he blushed slightly as he mentioned this, but did not stop, "I just- I want to touch you, Remus."

Remus smiled, bringing his hand down to cup the arousal in Severus' jeans.

"I understand the feeling completely," he whispered, coming down to kiss his neck. "Just how long have you wanted me, Severus?"

"Years," he gasped as Remus palmed his crotch.

"Really?"

His answer was cut off however, by another kiss.

Severus used his knee to rub at Remus, who removed their hands in favor of grinding gently against him.

"Oh!" Severus moaned, lifting a hand to cast a silencing charm over the room.

Remus pulled at the hem of Severus' jeans, who lifted his hips to help.

He revealed his prize, staring for just a moment before burying his face in the curls.

He enveloped him in his mouth, before Severus pulled him away.

"I'll come to quickly like that."

"Have something else in mind?"

"It involves the removal of your clothing."

Remus stood to shuck off his pants and shirt, pulling Severus up instead of going back down.

He kissed Severus deeply, massaging the globes of his arse with his fingers.

Severus still had his shirt on, which was a problem Remus was quick to remedy.

Severus crossed his arms, not allowing the shirt to disappear.

Remus brought him into a hug.

"Shed your armor, Severus."

"You won't like what you see."

Remus stepped back, running his hands up the offending garment.

"Let me see you. I promise it will be okay."

Severus lifted his arms, but didn't look confident.

"Oh, Severus," Remus gasped, tracing one of the many scars littering his torso. "What have they done to you?"

He didn't answer and Remus was confused until he looked into Severus' eyes. He looked as if he had already given up. Like Remus had already left.

He pulled the man closer, moaning lightly as they brushed together.

"You are still beautiful. Even more so, after all that you've been through."

"Don't be so Hufflepuff," Severus said, "No one wants used goods, and I wasn't a real treasure to begin with."

Remus shook his head, kissing the edge of a ragged scar.

"You are a treasure, Severus."

He continued moving against Severus as he clung to his neck.

Remus gripped his hips, moving them together with increasing pressure and speed.

"Remus!"

"Let go, Sev."

He came, pulling at Remus' shoulders, followed shortly after by the werewolf.

Remus calmed, and picked Severus up and cast a cleansing spell over them both.

"Come lay with me."

"You still want me now?"

Remus sucked at his bottom lip.

"I want you forever."

**A/N:**

**A bit of Drarryness is coming next. I didn't want double smut. Next update coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry lifted Draco off of the chair he had fallen asleep in, not the least bit bothered that he wouldn't get to have any fun tonight. How could he possible be mad when Draco snuggled into him like that?

He laid him down gently onto their bed (technically his bed, but Draco had yet to sleep in his own) and absently ran his fingers thorugh his soft hair.

Draco's grey eyes peeked open.

"Harry?"

Harry smiled at him, "Just go to sleep, okay? I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'll join you."

Draco stretched up, tugging at Harry's arm.

"No. You can shower in the morning."

"Draco-"

"Lay down," the Slytherin commanded.

Harry sighed, "I will. Okay? No shower, but let me change yea?"

Draco pouted, releasing him.

"I s'pose."

Harry snorted, pulling off his shirt and jeans. He shimmied into a pair of silk sleep pants before leaning over to free Draco of his shoes and jeans.

"Now I'm cold," Draco whined, looking at Harry pitifully from underneath his lashes.

Harry smiled indulgently, crawling in and pulling Draco on top of him.

"Better?"

Draco nodded, happily burrowing himself in the crook of Harry's arm.

"Draco?"

The pale boy, gave a noise of acknowledgment, clearly unwilling to get up.

"What if I can't block Tom out? I'm supposed to be a natural occlumense, but he can still get in."

Draco rose up on his elbows to study Harry's features.

"I think you just need to think about it. Focus on putting a wall between your mind and his. I shouldn't have to teach you anything."

Harry bit his lip in concentration.

"What do I build the wall out of?"

Draco shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. The wall is just a tool. It could be made of paper and he still wouldn't be able to get through if you were strong. Considering you're a natural now, once your shield is up, no one should be able to get through. Not even Snape."

Harry gave him a wry smile.

"That's good news."

Draco smiled back, leaning up for a kiss.

Harry obliged, gripping Draco's chin to bring him deeper.

He pulled back slowly, sucking on Draco's bottom lip for an extra second.

Draco opened his eyes with a dazed look before growing upset.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"We were supposed to- Well I mean- We were going to-"

"Don't worry about it. You weren't sure about it anyways, and now we're ready for bed. Another time, eh?"

Draco frowned.

"I'm sorry."

Harry tugged him back down to rest against his chest.

"No worries, Dray. It's not a big deal."

Draco nodded, scrambling for something to say. He wasn't ready to drift off yet.

"Uh, Harry?"

"Yea?"

"How did your godfather die?"

Harry closed his eyes against the memory, picturing the man falling backwards.

"Bellatrix got him with a spell, and he fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries."

"Oh. Was he a good man?"

Harry frowned thoughtfully.

"He tried. He was childish, and loud, and a bit arrogant, but his heart was in the right place."

Draco squeezed him in comfort.

"I'm sure he's happy where he is."

Harry shook his head and gave a dry laugh.

"I have a feeling that that's where he wanted to be anyways; with my father. They were like brothers, or so I heard."

"Certainly, he would rather be with you. You're his godson after all."

He stared at the ceiling, pulling Draco's body flush against his own.

"I don't think so. Do you want to know what the last words he said to me were? 'Nice one, James.' I feel like that's all he ever saw me as. I was a replacement for the friend he lost, and I can't even be mad about it! I'm upset, of course, that I wasn't enough for him, but I was happy to be my father. I was happy to be able to do that for him, and I was happy to feel connected to someone who didn't like me because I was the boy-who-lived. It's just as bad though, to be loved as someone else, than to be loved as a celebrity, or even to not be loved at all."

Draco shifted up to nuzzle his neck.

"Not being loved at all? Surely you've never been so alone?"

"The past has passed, and I'd rather not drag it up. Not tonight. Perhaps another."

Draco nodded his acquience.

"I guess I'm not loved at all right now, though surely my mother would miss me if I were to go."

"Don't be silly! I love you. Severus loves you. Maybe even your father; in his own twisted way."

"You can't love me, Harry. You hardly know me."

Harry smiled, kissing his head and settling down for the night.

"I'll admit I'm not quite in love with you yet, though I'm not far off. You complete me in every way. I do love you though, same as I love Hermione and Remus, and even Ron. Not all love is the romantic sort."

Draco smiled against Harry's throat.

"You're comfortable, and I like the way your neck and chest hum when you speak."

Harry chuckled, taking his words as a sign that the serious topic was done for the night.

"You're not so bad yourself, though you are a tad thin. All the same, I like being able to wrap my entire being around you."

Draco scowled.

"I am not too thin. I was made this way so that I could caccoon myself in the crook of your arm, obviously," he drawled.

"Of course."

"Go to sleep, you great lug."

Harry gave a light laugh, tightening his hold for a moment in a hug of sorts.

"Sleep well, my dragon."

Harry did not sleep well that night. He had many nightmares, waking each time to feel Draco running his hands up and down his chest soothingly, seemingly still asleep.

He didn't even know that he was Harry's latibule.

At a quarter to five, Harry shook Draco awake, feeling verklempt as he rose without complaint of rising early, nor of Harry's restless night.

"I hope I did not keep you from you sleep too terribly? It was a rough one for me last nigh'"

Draco shook his head, resting his head against Harry's chest as they stood in the kitchen.

"I've had my share of bad nights. Once you build your wall, the nightmares should lessen some. Occlumency really helps to calm yourself sometimes."

"How long do you think it will take?"

Draco turned thoughtful for a moment, fixing himself a steamy cup of coffee as he mulled it over in his mind.

"You'll need at least an hour or so to yourself. No interruptions. You'll feel really tired afterwards as well, at least mentally. It will take as much mental energy from you as it would physically if you were to build a wall by hand."

"Yikes."

"I could help you, if you would like, but it would give me access. You wouldn't be able to block me out, should I wish to see into your mind. Not that I would ever do so without your permission. That's a serious breach of privacy."

Harry nodded.

"Okay. I think, with our bond and everything, that you would be able to anyways. Sometimes, a Vyspa pair develop telepathic abilities."

Draco looked as if he couldn't decide if this was a good thing or not when Harry cut off his train of thought.

"I would never look into your mind without permission, Draco."

Hermione walked in, scowling at them.

"Morning, Hermione," Harry greeted.

"Stuff it."

"Hey now, who peed in your morning joe?" Draco asked.

"Ron and his bloody lack of sense. He didn't pack, and then he came to me, and I had to help him so we wouldn't all be behind today. The idiot hadn't gotten anything together!"

Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. If we didn't have such a big mission today, I wouldn't worry about it, but we do. I have a feeling it will be time to leave Grimmauld soon."

"Why?" Draco questioned.

Harry frowned, stirring his cuppa.

"Things are going to smoothly. I'm Harry Potter, something is bound to go awry."

**In case you didn't know...**

**Latibule- a place of hiding; a place of safety and comfort.**

**Verklempt- completely overcome with emotion.**

**Sorry for the total lack of smut, but I decided it was too early for the younger ones. We will have to have them together a bit more, only a bit! Snupin of course, are fully grown wizards of which have been smitten with one another for awhile, so they didn't waste much time.**

**Love you all. Updates coming soon. Ministry is next!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Most of this chapter is directly from the ministry visit in DH.**

**Not mine.**

**Magic for the Muggle-borns**

Little more than a minute after Hermione had opened the door, there was a tiny pop, and a little Ministry witch Apparated feet from them. She stood for just a moment before Hermione's stunner hit.

Draco nodded in satisfaction, emerging from behind a bin as Harry removed the notice-me-not. Hermione plucked a few hairs from the witch's head and added them to a flask of muddy Polyjuice Potion she had taken from the beaded bag. Harry was rummaging through the little witch's handbag.

"She's Mafalda Hopkirk," he said, reading a small card that identified their victim as an assistant in the Improper Use of Magic Office.

"Take this, Hermione,and here are the tokens."

Hermione drank the Polyjuice Potion, and within seconds stood before them, the double of Mafalda Hopkirk. They hurried to close the door on the real Mafalda; Hermione remained in view, waiting. Seconds later there was another pop, and a small, ferrety looking wizard appeared before them.

"Oh, hello, Mafalda."

"Hello!" said Hermione in a quavery voice, "How are you today?"

"Not so good, actually," replied the little wizard, who looked thoroughly downcast.

"I'm sorry to hear you're under the weather," said Hermione, talking firmly over the little wizard and he tried to expound upon his problems; it was essential to stop him from reaching the street. "Here, have a sweet."

"Eh? Oh, no thanks –"

"I insist!" said Hermione aggressively, shaking the bag of pastilles in his face.

Looking rather alarmed, the little wizard took one.

The effect was instantaneous. The moment the pastille touched his tongue, the wizard started vomiting so hard that he did not even notice as Hermione yanked a

handful of hairs from the top of his head.

"Oh dear!" she said, as he splattered the alley with sick. "Perhaps you'd better take the day off!"

"No – no!" He choked and retched, trying to continue on his way despite being

unable to walk straight. "I must – today – must go – "

"But that's just silly!" said Hermione, alarmed. "You can't go to work in this state – I think you ought to go to St. Mungo's and get them to sort you out."

The wizard had collapsed, heaving, onto all fours, still trying to crawl toward the main street.

"You simply can't go to work like this!" cried Hermione.

He turned on the spot and vanished, leaving nothing behind but the bag Draco had snatched from his hand as he went and some flying chunks of vomit.

Within two minutes, Draco stood before them, as small and ferrety as the sick wizard, and wearing the navy blue robes that had been folded in his bag.

"I'm Reg Cattermole, according to the label in the back."

"We don't know who he is," Hermione said, passing Harry several curly black hairs, "but he's gone home with a dreadful nosebleed! Here, he's pretty tall, you'll need

bigger robes …"

She pulled out a set of the old robes Kreacher had laundered for them, and Harry retired to take the potion and change.

Once the painful transformation was complete he was nearly seven feet tall and powerfully built.

"Holy cricket, that's a bit disconcerting," said Draco, looking up at Harry, who now towered over him.

"See you in a moment, then," said Hermione nervously, and she tottered off down the steps to LADIES. Harry and Ron joined a number of oddly dressed men descending into what appeared to be an ordinary underground public toilet.

He and Harry let themselves into adjoining cubicles.

To Harry's left and right came the sound of flushing. He crouched down and peered through the gap at the bottom of the cubicle, just in time to see a pair of booted

feet climbing into the toilet next door. He looked left and saw Draco blinking at him.

"We have to flush ourselves in," he whispered.

"That's disgusting," Harry whispered back; his voice came out deep and gravelly.

They both stood up. Feeling exceptionally foolish, Harry clambered into the toilet.

He knew at once that he had done the right thing; thought he appeared to be standing in water, his shoes, feet, and robes remained quite dry. He reached up, pulled the chain, and next moment had zoomed down a short chute, emerging out of a fireplace into the Ministry of Magic.

Previously a golden fountain had filled the center of the hall, casting shimmering spots of light over the polished wooden floor and walls. Now a gigantic statue of black stone dominated the scene. It was rather frightening, this vast sculpture of a witch and a wizard sitting on ornately carved thrones, looking down at the Ministry workers toppling out of fireplaces below them. Engraved in foot-high letters at the base of the statue were the words MAGIC IS MIGHT.

Harry received a heavy blow on the back of the legs. Another wizard had just flown out of the fireplace behind him.

"Out of the way, can't y – oh, sorry, Runcorn."

Clearly frightened, the balding wizard hurried away.

"Psst!" said a voice, and he looked around to see a whispy little witch and the ferrety wizard from Magical Maintenance gesturing to him from over beside the statue.

Harry hastened to join them.

"It's horrible, isn't it?" she said to Harry, who was staring up at the statue. "Have you seen what they're sitting on?"

Harry looked more closely and realized that what he had thought were decoratively carved thrones were actually hundreds and hundreds of naked bodies, men, women, and children, all with rather stupid, ugly faces, twisted and pressed together to support the weight of the handsomely robed wizards.

"Muggles," whispered Hermione, "In their rightful place. Come on, let's get going."

They joined the stream of witches and wizards moving toward the golden gates at

the end of the hall but there was no sign of Dolores Umbridge. They had barely joined the nearest one when a voice said, "Cattermole!"

The Ministry workers beside them fell silent, their eyes downcast; Harry could feel fear rippling through them.

Someone in the crowd around the lifts called sycophantically, "Morning, Yaxley!" Yaxley ignored them.

"I requested somebody from Magical Maintenance to sort out my office, Cattermole. It's still raining in there."

Draco looked around as though hoping somebody else would intervene, but nobody spoke.

"Raining … in your office? That's not good, is it?"

Draco gave a nervous laugh. Yaxley's eyes widened.

"You think it's funny, Cattermole, do you?"

A pair of witches broke away from the queue for the lift and bustled off.

"No," said Draco, "no, of course –"

"You realize that I am on my way downstairs to interrogate your wife, Cattermole? In fact, I'm quite surprised you're not down there holding her hand while she waits. Already given her up as a bad job, have you? Probably wise. Be sure and marry a pureblood next time."

Hermione had let out a little squeak of horror. Yaxley looked at her. She coughed feebly and turned away.

"But if my wife were accused of being a Mudblood," said Yaxley, "—not that any woman I married would ever be mistaken for such filth – and the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement needed a job doing, I would make it my priority to do this job, Cattermole. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," whispered Draco.

"Then attend to it, Cattermole, and if my office is not completely dry within an hour, your wife's Blood Status will be in even greater doubt than it is now."

The golden grille before them clattered open. With a nod and unpleasant smile to Harry, who was evidently expected to appreciate this treatment of Cattermole, Yaxley swept away toward another lift. Harry, Draco, and Hermione entered theirs, but nobody followed them: It was as if they were infectious.

"What am I going to do?" Draco asked the other two at once; he looked stricken. "If I don't turn up, Cattermole's wife – "

"We'll come with you, we should stick together –" began Harry, but Draco shook his head feverishly.

"That's pointless, we haven't got much time. You two find Umbridge, I'll go and sort out Yaxley's office – but how do I stop a raining?"

"Try Finite Incantatem," said Hermione at once, "that should stop the rain if it's a hex or curse; if it doesn't something's gone wrong with an Atmospheric Charm, which will be more difficult to fix, so as an interim measure try Impervius to protect his belongings – "

A disembodied female voice said, "Level four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being, and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau," and the grilles slid open again, admitting a couple of wizards and several pale violet paper airplanes that fluttered around the lamp in the ceiling of the lift.

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services,"

said the disembodied witch's voice.

Draco hurried out of the lift, followed by the other wizards, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. "Level one, Minister of Magic and Support Staff."

The golden grilles slid apart again and Hermione gasped. Four people stood before them, two of them deep in conversation: a long-haired wizard wearing magnificent

robes of black and gold, and a squat, toad-like witch wearing a velvet bow in her short hair and clutching a clipboard to her chest.

"Ah, Mafalda!" said Umbridge, looking at Hermione. "Travers sent you, did he?"

"Y-yes," squeaked Hermione.

"Good, you'll do perfectly well." Umbridge spoke to the wizard in black and gold.

"That's that problem solved. Minister, if Mafalda can be spared for record-keeping we shall be able to start straightaway." She consulted her clipboard. "Ten people today and one of them the wife of a Ministry employee! Tut, tut… even here, in the heart of the Ministry!" She stepped into the lift besides Hermione, as did the two wizards who had been listening to Umbridge's conversation with the Minister. "We'll go straight down, Mafalda, you'll find everything you need in the courtroom. Good morning, Albert, aren't you getting out?"

"Yes, of course," said Harry in Runcorn's deep voice.

Harry stepped out of the life. The golden grilles clanged shut behind him.

Glancing over his shoulder, Harry saw Hermione's anxious face sinking back out of sight, a tall wizard on either side of her, Umbridge's velvet hair-bow level with her shoulder.

"What brings you here, Runcorn?" asked the new Minister of Magic. His long black hair and beard were streaked with silver and a great overhanging forehead shadowed his glinting eyes, putting Harry in the mind of a crab looking out from beneath a rock. "Needed a quick word with," Harry hesitated for a fraction of a second, "Arthur Weasley. Someone said he was up on level one."

"Ah," said Plum Thicknesse. "Has he been caught having contact with an Undesirable?"

"No," said Harry, his throat dry. "No, nothing like that."

"Ah, well. It's only a matter of time," said Thicknesse. "If you ask me, the blood traitors are as bad as the Mudbloods. Good day, Runcorn."

"Good day, Minister."

Harry watched Thicknesse march away along the thickly carpeted corridor. The moment the Minister had passed out of sight, Harry cast an invisiblility charm that Dumbledore had taught him over himself, it wasn't as could as his cloak, but it would do, and set off along the corridor in the opposite direction. Panic pulsed in the pit of his stomach.

They had concentrated all their efforts on getting inside without being detected: They had not given a moment's thought to what they would do if they were forced to separate. Now Hermione was stuck in court proceedings, which would undoubtedly last hours; Draco was struggling to do magic that Harry was sure wasn't difficult, but he still wanted him in his sight, a woman's liberty possibly depending on the outcome, and he, Harry, was wandering around on the top floor when he knew perfectly well that his quarry had just gone down in the lift.

Her office must be up here, Harry thought.

It seemed most unlikely that Umbridge would keep her jewelry in her office, but on the other hand it seemed foolish not to search it to make sure.

A young witch beside him said, still waving and twirling her wand, "Will the old hag be interrogating Mudbloods all day, does anyone know?"

"Careful," said the wizard beside her, glancing around nervously; one of his pages slipped and fell to the floor.

"What, has she got magic ears as well as an eye, now?"

The witch glanced toward the shining mahogany door facing the space full of pamphlet-makers; Harry looked too, and the rage reared in him like a snake. Where there might have been a peephole on a Muggle front door, a large, round eye with a bright blue iris had been set into the wood – an eye that was shockingly familiar to anybody who had known Alastor Moody.

The plaque beneath it read:

Dolores Umbridge

Senior Undersecretary to the Minister

Below that a slightly shinier new plaque read:

Head of the Muggle-Born

Registration Commission

He placed a Decoy Detonator on the ground, and it scuttled away at once through the legs of the witches and wizards in front of him. A few moments later there came a loud bang and a great deal of acrid smoke billowed from a corner. The young witch in the front row shrieked: Pink pages flew everywhere as she and her fellows jumped up, looking around for the source of the commotion. Harry turned the doorknob, stepped into Umbridge's office, and closed the door behind him. The room was exactly like Umbridge's office at Hogwarts: Lace draperies, doilies and dried flowers covered every surface.

He turned to face the room, raised his wand, and murmured, "Accio Locket."

Nothing happened, but he had not expected it to; no doubt Umbridge knew all about protective charms and spells. He hurried behind her desk and began pulling open all the drawers. He saw no sign of a locket. It was not until Harry reached the bottom most drawer that he saw something to distract him from the search: Mr. Weasley's file.

He pulled it out and opened it.

Arthur Weasley

Blood Status: Pureblood, but with unacceptable pro-Muggle

leanings. Known member of the Order of the Phoenix.

Family: Wife (pureblood), seven children, two

youngest at Hogwarts. NB: Youngest son

currently at home, seriously ill, Ministry

inspectors have confirmed.

Security Status: TRACKED. All movements are being

monitored. Strong likelihood Undesirable No.

1 will contact (has stayed with Weasley

family previously)

"Undesirable Number One," Harry muttered under his breath as he replaced Mr. Weasley's folder and shut the drawer. He had an idea he knew who that was, and sure enough, as he straightened up and glanced around the office for fresh hiding places he saw a poster of himself on the wall, with the words UNDESIRABLE NO. 1 emblazoned across his chest. A little pink note was stuck to it with a picture of a kitten in the corner.

Harry moved across to read it and saw that Umbridge had written, "To be punished."

He gave the office one last sweeping look, and his heart skipped a beat. Dumbledore was smiling wistfully out of the front cover of a glossy book. Harry had not immediately noticed the curly green writing across his hat – The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore – nor the slightly smaller writing across his chest: "by Rita Skeeter, bestselling author of Armando Dippet: Master or Moron?"

Harry opened the book at random and saw a full-page photograph of two teenage boys, both laughing immoderately with their arms around each other's shoulders.

Dumbledore, now with elbow-length hair, had grown a tiny wispy beard that recalled the one on Krum's chin that had annoyed Ron. The boy who roared in silent amusement beside Dumbledore had a gleeful, wild look about him. His golden hair fell in curls to his shoulders. Harry wondered whether it was a young Doge.

Harry backed out of the office into the open area beyond.

Harry hurried off up the corridor as the young witch said, "I bet it sneaked up here from Experimental Charms, they're so careless, remember that poisonous duck?"

Speeding back toward the lifts, Harry reviewed his options. It had never been likely that the locket was here at the Ministry, and there was no hope of bewitching its

whereabouts out of Umbridge while she was sitting in a crowded court. Their priority now had to be to leave the Ministry before they were exposed, and try again another day.

The first thing to do was to find Draco, and then they could work out a way of extracting Hermione from the courtroom.

The lift was empty when it arrived. . To his enormous relief, when it rattled to a halt at level two, a soaking-wet Draco got in.

He nodded stiffly to Harry as the lift set off again.

"Dray, it's me, Harry!"

"Harry! Sorry, I forgot what you looked like – why isn't Hermione with you?"

"She had to go down to the courtrooms with Umbridge, she couldn't refuse, and –"

But before Harry could finish the lift had stopped again. The doors opened and Mr. Weasley walked inside, talking to an elderly witch whose blonde hair was teased so high it resembled an anthill.

"… I quite understand what you're saying, Wakanda, but I'm afraid I cannot be party to – "

Mr. Weasley broke off; he had noticed Harry. It was very strange to have Mr. Weasley glare at him with that much dislike. The lift doors closed and the four of them trundled downward once more.

"Oh hello, Reg," said Mr. Weasley, looking around at the sound of steady dripping from Draco's robes. "Isn't your wife in for questioning today? Er – what's happened to you? Why are you so wet?"

"Yaxley's office is raining," he said. "I couldn't stop it, so they've sent me to get Bernie – Pillsworth, I think they said –"

"Yes, a lot of offices have been raining lately," said Mr. Weasley. "Did you try Meterolojinx Recanto? It worked for Bletchley."

"Meteolojinx Recanto?" whispered Ron. "No, I didn't. Thank you."

The lift doors opened; the old witch with the anthill hair left, and Draco darted past her out of sight. Harry made to follow him, but found his path blocked as Percy Weasley strode into the lift, his nose buried in some papers he was reading.

Not until the doors had clanged shut again did Percy realize he was in a lift with his father. He glanced up, saw Mr. Weasley, turned radish red, and left the lift the moment the doors opened again. For the second time, Harry tried to get out, but this time found his way blocked by Mr. Weasley's arm.

"One moment, Runcorn."

The lift doors closed and as they clanked down another floor, Mr. Weasley said, "I hear you had information about Dirk Cresswell."

Harry had the impression that Mr. Weasley's anger was no less because of the brush with Percy. He decided his best chance was to act stupid.

"Sorry?" he said.

"Don't pretend, Runcorn," said Mr. Weasley fiercely. "You tracked down the wizard who faked his family tree, didn't you?"

"I – so what if I did?" said Harry.

"So Dirk Cresswell is ten times the wizard you are," said Mr. Weasley quietly, as the lift sank ever lower. "And if he survives Azkaban, you'll have to answer to him, not

to mention his wife, his sons, and his friends –"

"Arthur," Harry interrupted, "you know you're being tracked, don't you?"

"Is that a threat, Runcorn?" said Mr. Weasley loudly.

"No," said Harry, "it's a fact! They're watching your every move –"

The lift doors opened. They had reached the Atrium. Mr. Weasley gave Harry a scathing look and swept from the lift. Harry stood there, shaken. He wished he was impersonating somebody other than Runcorn. The lift doors clanged shut.

Harry cast another invisibility charm. He would try to extricate Hermione on his own while Draco was dealing with the raining office. When the doors opened, he stepped out into a torch-lit stone passageway quite different from the wood-paneled and carpeted corridors above. As the lift rattled away again, Harry shivered slightly, looking toward the distant black door that marked the entrance to the Department of Mysteries.

Lost in thought, he did not immediately register the unnatural chill that was creeping over him, as if he were descending into fog. It was becoming colder and colder with every step he took; a cold that reached right down his throat and tore at his lungs. And then he felt that stealing sense of despair, or hopelessness, filling him, expanding inside him….

Dementors, he thought.

And as he reached the foot of the stairs and turned to his right he saw a dreadful scene. The dark passage outside the courtrooms was packed with tall, black-hooded figures, their faces completely hidden, their ragged breathing the only sound in the place.

The petrified Muggle-borns brought in for questioning sat huddled and shivering on hard wooden benches. The dementors were gliding up and down in front of them, and the cold, and the hopelessness, and the despair of the place laid themselves upon Harry like a curse….

Fight it, he told himself, but he knew that he could not conjure a Patronus here without revealing himself instantly. So he moved forward as silently as he could, and with every step he took numbness seemed to steal over his brain, but he forced himself to think of Hermione and of Draco, who needed him.

"No, no, I'm half-blood, I'm half-blood, I tell you! My father was a wizard, he was, look him up, Arkie Alderton, he's a well known broomstick designer, look him up, I tell you – get your hands off me, get your hands off –"

"This is your final warning," said Umbridge's soft voice, magically magnified so that it sounded clearly over the man's desperate screams. "If you struggle, you will be subjected to the Dementor's Kiss."

The man's screams subsided, but dry sobs echoed through the corridor.

"Take him away," said Umbridge.

Two dementors appeared in the doorway of the courtroom, their rotting, scabbed hands clutching the upper arms of a wizard who appeared to be fainting.

"Next – Mary Cattermole," called Umbridge.

A small woman stood up; she was trembling from head to foot. He did it instinctively, without any sort of plan, because he hated the sight of her walking alone into the dungeon: As the door began to swing closed, he slipped into the courtroom behind her.

"Sit down," said Umbridge in her soft, silky voice.

The moment she had sat down, chains clinked out of the arms of the chair and bound her there.

"You are Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?" asked Umbridge.

Mrs. Cattermole gave a single, shaky nod.

"Married to Reginald Cattermole of the Magical Maintenance Department?"

Mrs. Cattermole burst into tears.

"I don't know where he is, he was supposed to meet me here!"

Umbridge ignored her.

"Mother to Maisie, Ellie and Alfred Cattermole?"

Mrs. Cattermole sobbed harder than ever.

"They're frightened, they think that I might not come home –"

"Spare us," spat Yaxley. "The brats of Mudbloods do not stir our sympathies."

Mrs. Cattermole's sobs masked Harry's footsteps as he made his way carefully toward the steps that led up to the raised platform. Slowly and very carefully he edged his way along the platform behind Umbridge, Yaxley, and Hermione, taking a seat behind the latter. He was worried about making Hermione jump. Umbridge raised her voice to address Mrs. Cattermole, and Harry seized his chance."I'm behind you," he whispered into Hermione's ear.

As he had expected, she jumped so violently she nearly overturned the bottle of ink with which she was supposed to be recording the interview.

"A wand was taken from you upon your arrival at the Ministry today, Mrs. Cattermole," Umbridge was saying. "Eight-and-three-quarter inches, cherry, unicorn-hair core. Do you recognize the description?"

Mrs. Cattermole nodded, mopping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Could you please tell us from which witch or wizard you took that wand?" "T-took?" sobbed Mrs. Cattermole. "I didn't t-take it from anybody. I b-bought it when I was eleven years old. It – it – it – chose me."

Umbridge laughed a soft girlish laugh that made Harry want to attack her. She leaned forward over the barrier, and something gold swung forward too, and dangled over the void: the locket.

Hermione had seen it; she let out a little squeak.

"No," said Umbridge, "no, I don't think so, Mrs. Cattermole. Wands only choose witches or wizards. You are not a witch. I have your responses to the questionnaire that was sent to you here – Mafalda, pass them to me."

Umbridge held out a small hand: She looked so toad-like at that moment that

Harry was quite surprised not to see webs between the stubby fingers. Hermione fumbled in a pile of documents balanced on the chair beside her, finally withdrawing a sheaf of parchment with Mrs. Cattermole's name on it.

"That's – that's pretty, Dolores," she said, pointing at the pendant gleaming in the ruffled folds of Umbridge's blouse.

"What?" snapped Umbridge, glancing down. "Oh yes – an old family heirloom," she said, patting the locket lying on her large bosom. "The S stands for Selwyn. I am related to the Selwyns. Indeed, there are few pure-blood families to whom I am not related. A pity," she continued in a louder voice, flicking through Mrs. Cattermole's questionnaire, "that the same cannot be said for you. 'Parents professions: greengrocers'."

It was Umbridge's lie that brought the blood surging into Harry's brain and obliterated his sense of caution – that the locket she had taken as a bribe from a petty criminal was being used to bolster her own pure-blood credentials. He raised his wand, not even troubling to keep it concealed, and said, "Stupefy!"

There was a flash of red light; Umbridge crumpled and her forehead hit the edge of the balustrade: Mrs. Cattermole's papers slid off her lap onto the floor and, down below, the prowling silver cat vanished. Ice-cold air hit them like an oncoming wind:

Yaxley, confused, looked around for the source of the trouble and saw Harry's hand and wand pointing at him. He tried to draw his own wand, but too late:

"Stupefy!"

Yaxley slid to the ground to lie curled on the floor.

"Harry!"

"Hermione, if you think I was going to sit here and let her pretend –"

"Harry, Mrs. Cattermole!"

Harry whirled around; down below, the dementors had moved out of their corners; they were gliding toward the woman chained to the chair: Whether because the Patronus had vanished or because they sensed that their masters were no longer in control, they seemed to have abandoned restraint. Mrs. Cattermole let out a terrible scream of fear as a slimy, scabbed hand grasped her chin and forced her face back. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A phoenix soared from the tip of Harry's wand, surprising Harry, and leaped toward the dementors, which fell back and melted into the dark shadows again. The phoenix's light, more powerful and more warming than the cat's protection, filled the whole dungeon as it flied around the room.

"Get the Horcrux," Harry told Hermione.

He ran back down the steps, stuffing the Invisibility Cloak into his back, and

approached Mrs. Cattermole.

"You?" she whispered, gazing into his face. "But – but Reg said you were the one who submitted my name for questioning!"

"Did I?" muttered Harry, tugging at the chains binding her arms, "Well, I've had a change of heart. Diffindo!" Nothing happened. "Hermione, how do I get rid of these

chains?"

"Wait, I'm trying something up here –"

"Hermione, we're surrounded by dementors!"

"I know that, Harry, but if she wakes up and the locket's gone – I need to duplicate it – Geminio! There. That should fool her."

Hermione came running downstairs.

"Let's see…. Relashio!"

The chains clinked and withdrew into the arms of the chair. Mrs. Cattermole looked just as frightened as ever before.

"I don't understand," she whispered.

"You're going to leave here with us," said Harry, pulling her to her feet. "Go home, grab your children, and get out, get out of the country if you've got to. Disguise yourselves and run. You've seen how it is, you won't get anything like a fair hearing here."

"Harry," said Hermione, "how are we going to get out of here with all those dementors outside the door?"

"Patronuses," said Harry, pointing his wand at his own. The bird slowed and glided, still gleaming brightly, toward the door. "As many as we can muster; do yours,

Hermione."

"Expec – Expecto patronum," said Hermione. Nothing happened.

"It's the only spell she ever has trouble with," Harry told a completely bemused

Mrs. Cattermole. "Bit unfortunate, really… Come on Hermione…."

'Expecto patronum!"

A silver otter burst from the end of Hermione's wand and swam gracefully through the air to join the stag.

"C'mon," said Harry, and he led Hermione and Mrs. Cattermole to the door.

When the Patronuses glided out of the dungeon there were cries of shock from the people waiting outside. Harry looked around; the dementors were falling back on both sides of them, melding into the darkness, scattering before the silver creatures.

"It's been decided that you should all go home and go into hiding with your families," Harry told the waiting Muggle-born, who were dazzled by the light of the Patronuses and still cowering slightly. "Go abroad if you can. Just get well away from the Ministry. That's the – er – new official position. Now, if you'll just follow the Patronuses, you'll be able to leave the Atrium." They managed to get up the stone stops without being intercepted, but as they approached the lifts Harry started to have misgivings. If they emerged into the Atrium with a silver phoenix, and otter soaring alongside it, and twenty or so people, half of them accused Muggle-borns, he could not help feeling that they would attract unwanted attention. He had just reached this unwelcome conclusion when the lift clanged to a halt in front of them.

"Reg!" screamed Mrs. Cattermole, and she threw herself into Draco's arms, kissing him soundly.

"Runcorn let me out, he attacked Umbridge and Yaxley, and he's told all of us to leave the country. I think we'd better do it, Reg, I really do, let's hurry home and fetch the children and – why are you so wet?"

"Water," muttered Draco, disengaging himself. "Harry, they know there are intruders inside the Ministry. I reckon we've got five minutes if that –"

Hermione's Patronus vanished with a pop as she turned a horror struck face to Harry.

"Harry, if we're trapped here – !"

"We won't be if we move fast," said Harry. He addressed the silent group behind them, who were all gawping at him.

"Who's got wands?"

About half of them raised their hands.

"Okay, all of you who haven't got wands need to attach yourself to somebody who has. We'll need to be fast before they stop us. Come on."

They managed to cram themselves into two lifts. Harry's Patronus stood sentinel before the golden grilles as they shut and the lifts began to rise.

"Level eight," said the witch's cool voice, "Atrium."

Harry knew at once that they were in trouble. The Atrium was full of people moving from fireplace to fireplace, sealing them off.

"Harry!" squeaked Hermione. "What are we going to – ?"

"STOP!" Harry thundered, and the powerful voice of Runcorn echoed through the Atrium: The wizards sealing the fireplaces froze. "Follow me," he whispered to the group of terrified Muggle-borns, who moved forward in a huddle, shepherded by Draco and Hermione."What's up, Albert?" said the same balding wizard who had followed Harry out of the fireplace earlier. He looked nervous.

"This lot need to leave before you seal the exits," said Harry with all the authority he could muster. The group of wizards in front of him looked at one another.

"We've been told to seal all exits and not let anyone –"

"Are you contradicting me?" Harry blustered. "Would you like me to have your family tree examined, like I had Dirk Cresswell's?"

"Sorry!"

"Their blood is pure. Purer than many of yours, I daresay."

"Mary!"

Mrs. Cattermole looked over her shoulder. The real Reg Cattermole, no longer vomiting but pale and wan, had just come running out of a lift.

"R- Reg?"

She looked from her husband to Draco, who shuffled toward Harry.

The balding wizard gaped, his head turning ludicrously from one Reg Cattermole to the other, "Hey – what's going on? What is this?"

"Seal the exit! SEAL IT!"

Yaxley had burst out of another lift and was running toward the group beside the fireplaces, into which all of the Muggle-borns but Mrs. Cattermole had now vanished. As the balding wizard lifted his wand, Harry raised an enormous fist and punched him, sending him flying through the air.

"He's been helping Muggle-borns escape, Yaxley!" Harry shouted.

The balding wizard's colleagues set up and uproar, under cover of which Draco grabbed Mrs. Cattermole, pulled her into the still-open fireplace, and disappeared.

Confused, Yaxley looked from Harry to the punched wizard, while the real Reg Cattermole screamed, "My wife! Who was that with my wife? What's going on?"

Harry saw Yaxley's head turn, saw an inkling of truth dawn on that brutish face.

"Come on!" Harry shouted at Hermione; he seized her hand and they jumped into the fireplace together as Yaxley's curse sailed over Harry's head. They spun for a few seconds before shooting up out of a toilet into a cubicle. Harry flung open the door: Draco was standing there beside the sinks, still wrestling with Mrs. Cattermole.

"Reg, I don't understand –"

"Let go, I'm not your husband, you've got to go home!"

There was a noise in the cubicle behind them; Harry looked around; Yaxley had just appeared.

"LET'S GO!" Harry yelled. He seized Hermione by the hand and Draco by the waist and turned on the spot.

Darkness engulfed them, along with the sensation of compressing hands, but something was wrong.

Hermione's hand seemed to be sliding out of his grip.

He wondered whether he was going to suffocate; he could not breathe or see and the only solid things in the world were Draco's side and Hermione's fingers, which were slowly slipping away.

And then he saw the door to number twelve, Grimmauld Place, with its serpent door knocker, but before he could draw breath, there was a scream and a flash of purple light: Hermione's hand was suddenly vice like upon his and everything went dark again.

**There were many mistakes with this when I first posted it, I hope they are fixed now.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**There were problems with my last chapter, but I fixed it. Hope you like this one. Thank you sooooo much for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Love you all!**_

**Splinched**

Harry opened his eyes; he had no idea what had happened, he only knew that he was lying on what seemed to be leaves and twigs.

Looking around, Harry saw that they and Hermione were lying on a forest floor, apparently alone.

Harry's first thought was of the Forbidden Forest, and for a moment, even though he knew how foolish and dangerous it would be for them to appear in the grounds of Hogwarts, his heart leapt at the thought of sneaking through the trees to Hagrid's hut.

However, in the few moments it took for Draco to give a low groan and Harry to start crawling toward him, he realized that this was not the Forbidden Forest; The trees looked younger, they were more widely spaced, the ground clearer.

He met Hermione, also on her hands and knees, at Draco's head. The moment his eyes fell upon Draco, all other concerns fled Harry's mind, for blood drenched the whole of Draco's left side and his face stood out, grayish-white, against the leaf-strewn earth. The Polyjuice Potion was wearing off now: Draco was halfway between Cattermole and himself in appearance, his hair turning to a light blonde as his face drained of the little color it had left.

"What's happened to him?"

"Splinched," said Hermione, her fingers already busy at Draco's sleeve, where the blood was wettest and darkest.

Harry watched, horrified, as she tore open Draco's short. He had always thought of Splinching as something comical, but this . . .Hermione laid bare Draco's upper arm, where a great chunk of flesh was missing, scooped cleanly away as though by a knife.

"Harry, quickly, in my bag, there's a small bottle labeled 'Essence of Dittany'– "

"Wait- I know-"

"Quickly!"

He snarled at her threateningly before crouching over his mate. He placed a hand on Draco's chest and closed his eyes.

"He's fainted," said Hermione, who was also rather pale; she no longer looked like Mafalda, though her hair was still gray in places. "What on earth are you doing?"

Harry just continued, letting a golden light spill from his fingertips. It coated Draco before disappearing altogether.

Hermione saw that the bleeding had stopped. The wound now looked several days old; new skin stretched over what had just been open flesh.

"Wow," said Hermione.

"He should be fine now, though his skin will be delicate for the next few days, and I'm sure his head will ache something fierce. How did he get hurt? I mean" – Harry shook his head, trying to clear it, to make sense of whatever had just taken place – "why are we here? I thought we were going back to Grimmauld Place?"

Hermione took a deep breath. She looked close to tears.

"Harry, I don't think we're going to be able to go back there."

"What d'you – ?"

"As we Disapparated, Yaxley caught hold of me and I couldn't get rid of him, he was too strong, and he was still holding on when we arrived at Grimmauld Place, and then – well, I think he must have seen the door, and thought we were stopping there, so he slackened his grip and I managed to sake him off and I brought us here instead!"

"But then, where's he? Hang on. . . . You don't mean he's at Grimmauld Place? He can't get in there?"

Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she nodded.

"Harry, I think he can. I – I forced him to let go with a Revulsion Jinx, but I'd already taken him inside the Fidelius Charm's protection. Since Dumbledore died, we're Secret-Keepers, so I've given him the secret, haven't I?"

There was no pretending; Harry was sure she was right. If Yaxley could now get inside the house, there was no way that they could return. Even now, he could be bringing other Death Eaters in there by Apparition. Gloomy and oppressive though the house was, it had been their one safe refuge; even, now that Kreacher was so much happier and friendlier, a kind of home.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be stupid, it wasn't your fault! If anything, it was mine. . ."

Before Hermione could answer, Draco groaned and opened his eyes. He was still gray and his face glistened with sweat.

"How d'you feel?" Harry whispered, brushing the hair from his face.

"Lousy," croaked Draco, wincing as he felt his injured arm. "Where are we?"

"In the woods where they held the Quidditch World Cup," said Hermione. "I wanted somewhere enclosed, undercover, and this was –"

"– the first place you thought of," Harry finished for her, glancing around at the apparently deserted glade."

"Should we leave?" Draco asked Harry.

"I dunno."

Draco still looked pale and clammy. He had made no attempt to sit up and it looked as though he was too weak to do so. The prospect of moving him was daunting, Harry was sure it wouldn't be hard, but he didn't want to cause him further pain.

"Let's stay here for now," Harry said.

Looking relieved, Hermione sprang to her feet.

"Where are you going?" asked Draco.

"If we're staying, we should put some protective enchantments around the place," she replied, and raising her wand, she began to walk in a wide circle around Harry and Draco, murmuring incantations as she went.

"Salvio Hexia . . . Protego Totalum . . . Repello Muggletum . . . Muffliato . . . You could get out the tent, Harry. . . ."

"Tent?"

"In the bag!"

"In the . . . of course," said Harry.

"Don't forget to call Weasel and Lupin," Draco rasped.

"Shite," Harry snapped, pulling out the mirror.

"Billius."

After a moment, Ron's dirty face appeared on the mirror.

"We're nearly done, Harry, Remus want's to say goodbye to his _boyfriend_ first."

Harry felt a tinge of anger at him for looking so disgusted, but he brushed it off.

"We're not at Grimmauld. We can't go back. I'll explain when you get here. Hermione will have to tell you where to apparate." He handed the mirror to Hermione before heading toward the bag.

The tent emerged. Harry recognized it as the same tent in which they had slept on the night of the Quidditch World Cup.

"Erecto!" he demanded, pointing his wand at the misshapen canvas, which in one fluid motion rose into the air and settled, fully constructed, onto the ground before Harry.

"Cave Inimicum," Hermione finished with a skyward flourish. "That's as much as I can do. At the very least, we should know they're coming; I can't guarantee it will keep out Vol –"

"Don't say the name!" Draco cut across her, his voice harsh.

Hermione looked at him scowling, while Harry was only confused.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered, "but I think the Grey Menace might have jinxed it. We need to avoid calling him by that name."

Hermione was thoughtful for a moment before nodding slightly.

Harry lifted Draco bridal style to carry him through the entrance. The interior was exactly as Harry remembered it; a small flat, complete with bathroom and tiny kitchen. He shoved aside an old armchair and lowered Draco carefully onto what was going to be their bed. Even this very short journey had turned Draco whiter still, and once they had settled him on the mattress he closed his eyes again and did not speak for a while.

"I'll make some tea," said Hermione breathlessly, pulling kettle and mugs from the depths of her bag and heading toward the kitchen.

Harry found the hot drink welcoming; it seemed to burn away a little of the fear fluttering in his chest. After a minute or two, a pop of apparation broke the silence.

"I'll get them," Hermione said softly, leaving the tent.

"I hope they escaped," said Draco, leaning back on his pillows. The tea seemed to be doing him good; a little of his color had returned.

Harry linked their fingers, giving him a tender expression.

"Me too, are you all right?"

"I'll be fine, Snotter, no need to worry about me."

"I can't help it."

Draco sighed, kissing Harry's hand.

"I know."

"So, have you got it?" Harry asked Hermione as she lead Ron and Remus in.

"Got – got what?" she said with a little start.

"What did we just go through all that for? The locket! Where's the locket?"

"You got it?" shouted Ron, "No one tells me anything! Blimey, you could have mentioned it!"

"Well, we were a little busy weren't we?" said Hermione. "Here."

And she pulled the locket out of the pocket of her robes and handed it to Ron.

It was as large as a chicken's egg. An ornate letter S, inlaid with many small green stones, glinted dully in the diffused light shining through the tent's canvas roof.

"There isn't any chance someone's destroyed it since Kreacher had it?" asked Remus hopefully. "I mean, are we sure it's still a Horcrux?"

"I think so," said Hermione, taking it back from him and looking at it closely.

"There'd be some sign of damage if it had been magically destroyed."

She passed it to Harry, who turned it over in his fingers.

"I reckon Kreacher's right," said Harry. "We're going to have to work out how to open this thing before we can destroy it."

"What are we going to do with it?" Hermione asked.

"Keep it safe till we work out how to open it." Harry replied, and, little though he wanted to, he hung the chain around his own neck, dropping the locket out of sight beneath his robes, where it rested against his chest beside the pouch Hagrid had given him.

"I think we should take it in turns to keep watch outside the tent," he added to Hermione, standing up and stretching. "And we'll need to think about some food as well. You stay there," he added sharply, as Draco attempted to sit up.

"Why? I'm not too bad now."

"You need rest. Now, rest. You can get up when I get back."

Remus didn't say a word, just nodding along with the new information. They all took turned with lookout, except for Draco, whom Harry would barely let stand without help.

The surrounding silence was broken by odd rustlings and what sounded like crackings of twigs. There were other Horcruxes out there somewhere, but Harry did not have the faintest idea where they could be. He did not even know what all of them were. Meanwhile he was at a loss to know how to destroy the only one that they had found, the Horcrux that currently lay against the bare flesh of his chest. Curiously, it had not taken heat from his body, but lay so cold against his skin it might just have emerged from icy water. From time to time Harry thought, or perhaps imagined, that he could feel the tiny heartbeat ticking irregularly alongside his own. Nameless forebodings crept upon him as he sat there in the dark. He tried to resist them, push them away, yet they came at him relentlessly. Neither can live while the other survives. Draco and Remus and Ron and Hermione could walk away if they wanted to: He could not.

He thought of poor Kreacher, who had expected them home and had received Yaxley instead. What if the Death Eaters tortured the elf? Sick images swarmed into Harry's head and he tried to push these away too, for there was nothing he could do for Kreacher: He and Hermione had already decided against trying to summon him; what if someone from the Ministry came too? They could not count on elfish Apparition being free from the same flaw that had taken Yaxley to Grimmauld Place.

Harry's scar was burning now.

"_Give it to me, Gregorovitch." _

"_I have it not, I have it no more! It was, many years ago, stolen from me!" _

"_Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Gregorovitch. He knows. . . . He always knows." _

_The hanging man's pupils were wide, dilated with fear, and they seemed to swell, _

_bigger and bigger until their blackness swallowed Harry whole – _

_And how Harry was hurrying along a dark corridor in stout little Gregorovitch's _

_wake as he held a lantern aloft: Gregorovitch burst into the room at the end of the passage _

_and his lantern illuminated what looked like a workshop; wood shavings and gold _

_gleamed in the swinging pool of light, and there on the window ledge sat perched, like a _

_giant bird, a young man with golden hair. In the split second that the lantern's light _

_illuminated him, Harry saw the delight upon his handsome face, then the intruder shot a _

_Stunning Spell from his wand and jumped neatly backward out of the window with a _

_crow of laughter. _

_And Harry was hurtling back out of those wide, tunnel-like pupils and _

_Gregorovitch's face was stricken with terror. _

"_Who was the thief, Gregorovitch?" said the high cold voice. _

"_I do not know, I never knew, a young man – no – please – PLEASE!"_

_A scream that went on and on and then a burst of green light –_

"Harry!"

He opened his eyes, panting, his forehead throbbing. He had passed out against the side of the tent, had slid sideways down the canvas, and was sprawled on the ground.

He looked up at Hermione.

"Dream," he said, sitting up quickly and attempting to meet Hermione's glower with a look of innocence. "Must've dozed off, sorry."

"I know it was your scar! I can tell by the look on your face! You were looking into Vol –"

"Don't say his name!" came Ron's angry voice from the depths of the tent.

"Fine," retorted Hermione, "You-Know-Who's mind, then!"

"I didn't mean it to happen!" Harry said. "It was a dream! Can you control what you dream about, Hermione?"

"If you just learned to apply Occlumency –"

But Harry was not interested in being told off; he wanted to discuss what he had just seen.

"He's found Gregorovitch, Hermione, and I think he's killed him, but before he killed him he read Gregorovitch's mind and I saw –"

"I think I'd better take over the watch if you're so tired you're falling sleep," said Hermione coldly.

"I can finish the watch!"

"No, you're obviously exhausted. Go and lie down."

She dropped down in the mouth of the tent, looking stubborn. Angry, but wishing to avoid a row, Harry ducked back inside.

Draco's still-pale face was looking out from his pillow; Harry climbed into the place next him, lay down, and looked up at the dark canvas ceiling. After several moments, Ron spoke from his place in the makeshift doorway. It was more of a opening really. No privacy could be offered by it.

"What's You-Know-Who doing?"

Harry screwed up his eyes in the effort to remember every detail, then whispered into the darkness.

"He found Gregorovitch. He had him tied up, he was torturing him."

"How's Gregorovitch supposed to make him a new wand if he's tied up?"

"I dunno. . . . It's weird, isn't it?"

Harry closed his eyes, thinking of all that he had seen and heard. The more he recalled, the less sense it made. . . . Voldemort had said nothing about Harry's wand, nothing about the twin cores, nothing about Gregorovitch making a new and more powerful wand to beat Harry's. . .

"He wanted something from Gregorovitch," Harry said, eyes still closed tight. "He asked him to hand it over, but Gregorovitch said it had been stolen from him . . . and then . . . then . . ."

He remembered how he, as Voldemort, had seemed to hurtle through Gregorovitch's eyes, into his memories. . . .

"He read Gregorovitch's mind, and I saw this young bloke perched on a windowsill, and he fired a curse at Gregorovitch and jumped out of sight. He stole it, he stole whatever You-Know-Who's after. And I . . . I think I've seen him somewhere. . ."

Harry wished he could have another glimpse of the laughing boy's face. The theft had happened many years ago, according to Gregorovitch. Why did the young thief look familiar?

The noises of the surrounding woods were muffled inside the tent; all Harry could hear was Draco's breathing.

After a while, Ron whispered, "Couldn't you see what the thief was holding?"

"No . . . it must've been something small."

"Harry, you don't reckon You-Know-Who's after something else to turn into a Horcrux?"

"I don't know," said Harry slowly. "Maybe. But wouldn't it be dangerous for him to make another one? Didn't Hermione say he had pushed his soul to the limit already?"

"Yeah, but maybe he doesn't know that."

"Yeah . . .maybe," said Harry.

He had been sure that Voldemort had been looking for a way around the problem of the twin cores, sure that Voldemort sought a solution from the old wandmaker.

Ron nodded, leaving the doorway to head to his own bed. Remus stopped in for a moment, whispering a goodnight before heading to the shared bedroom with him.

"Harry?" Draco whispered.

"Yes, Dragon?"

"I'll help you with your occlumency tomorrow okay?"

Harry agreed, pulling Draco closer to him.

He took in a hiss of breath.

"Am I hurting you?" Harry worried.

"It's worth it."

"Draco-"

"Shut up. I can't sleep over there. It hardly stings."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Go to sleep."

Harry smiled, pressing a kiss to Draco's forehead before settling down.

"I don't know how to destroy it."

Draco lifted the locket from his chest, eyes darting to Harry's when he felt him relax slightly.

"I don't want this on you."

"I have to keep it safe-"

"No. You aren't going to wear it. We can put it away. Keep it in a pocket if you want, but I refuse to allow you to have it on your skin.."

Harry frowned, removing it from around his neck and slipping it into the moleskin pouch hanging on the metal bedpost.

"Better."

Harry didn't like having it seemingly unprotected, but it would be a lie to say he missed it's chilling presence.

"Night Dray."

"Harry?"

"Yea?"

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, Dray, but we'll figure it out."


	10. Chapter 10

It had been one week.

One week since they made the trip to the ministry.

One week since they got the horcrux.

One week since they had to leave Grimmauld.

Harry carded his fingers absentmindedly through Draco's hair, enjoying the quiet sounds of the forest.

It was relaxing really. Before everyone would rise he would sit and listen to the sounds of the undisturbed earth.

The wind blowing through the trees, the slight crunch of the leaves-

Wait.

Harry slid out of bed, careful not to wake his mate, and slipped on his shoes.

He strode outside the tent, eyes peeled for the maker of the disturbance.

"Fuck-!"

He heard a familiar voice snap, and he smiled, marching outside of their protective barrier.

Harry tip-toed right over the boundary, narrowing his eyes at the man limping thorugh the woods.

"Looking for something, Severus?"

The man jumped, startled, and swung around with his wand drawn.

Harry lifted his hands in the universal sign of surrender, eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth.

"Potter!"

"It's Harry. We've discussed this. Now, come on. I'd rather not stay out here unprotected for longer than neccessary."

Severus hobbled over, wordlessly accepting Harrys arm for support.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you find us?"

Severus scoffed.

"I didn't. Rem called me over the mirror last night to give me the location, and I still couldn't find you. I was a good hundred meters off."

Harry smirked.

"You can thank Hermione for that. I think she used nearly every protective, warding, and cloaking spell out there."

"She did well."

"Thank you, proffessor," Hermione's perky voice cut in, the young woman making her presence known, "Though I still should've been on guard. Harry hasn't been letting anyone stay out to keep watch."

Harry scowled.

"There's no point. We have alarms set to tell us if anyone is within twenty meters of our boundary other than us. That's no more warning than we would get if one of us were sitting out on guard. There's no need to lose sleep."

Ron joined the conversation, stepping out in his rumpled pajamas.

"It didn't tell us that the snake was here, now did it?"

"Ron!" Hermione admonished, "Be nice!"

He just shrugged noncommittedly.

Remus snarled from his place behind the burly boy, causing him to jump.

"That's because his magic is keyed in with mine."

"Why?"

Remus pushed the boy out of the way, seeing that he wouldn't move without an outside force.

"The wards recognize my magic in him. A werewolf's mate always has a bit of the werewolf's magic with him, for protection. A small portion of my magical signature is in his blood."

Ron leaned against the wall, unconcernedly.

"But why?"

Harry answered him this time.

"It's a claim. It's so other creatures know that Severus is his mate, and it sometimes wards off predators. You don't want to break any treaty and harm a werewolf's mate, so they are normally left alone."

Remus smiled, looping his arms around said mate and pulling him close.

"Hello, Severus."

He squeezed a moment before stiffening, releasing him quickly to gently push him into a chair.

"Show me your leg."

"Whoa now!" Ron yelled dramatically, "No one wants to see that!"

Hermione snatched out a hand, smacking him none-to-lightly on the back of the head.

"Ouch! 'Mione!"

"Don't '_Mione_ me. Hush up."

Harry stood, knocking the blidgering idiot out of his path as he made his way to his and Draco's room.

"I'm not getting up," Draco mumbled from his place under the counterpane.

"I'll give you a piggy-back ride."

"Hmmf."

"I'll serve scones and tea for breakfast."

"Mmm, I dunno."

"I'll make chocolate cake."

"Chocolate?"

"Yep," he promised, popping the 'p', "and I'll even let you lick the spoon."

Draco pulled the blanket from his chin, sitting up on his knees.

"Deal."

Harry turned around, holding out his arms to catch Draco's legs as the wrapped around his middle.

"Time for scones and tea?"

"Yes!"

When Harry shuffled in with Draco, they saw Remus rubbing a blue paste onto Severus' calf, Ron making discusted noises beside them.

"Ronald Weasley."

Ron snapped up, looking at Harry with a sheepish expression.

"Yes?"

"Go get the tea for everyone. I'll get the scones and work on calling Kreacher or Dobby."

Severus rose a well defined eyebrow.

"Why have you not called them?"

Hermione sighed, rubbing her eyes wearily.

"We don't know if Kreacher is being watched, and we aren't entirely certain if Dobby is really connected to Harry."

Severus shook his head.

"House elves have a very unique form of magic. Kreacher has probably not even been found, and, if Dobby in loyal to you, he will answer your call."

Harry nodded.

"That's good to know."

Ron set up the tea, go as far as to pour everyones for them.

"How long are you gonna be here?" Ron asked Severus, curling his words in a way that made it clear that he hoped it was a very short amount of time.

"I get to stay the week. The Dark Lord thinks I am at a potions convention in France."

Draco lifted the cup to his lips, scrunching his nose when he caught an odd scent.

Harry reached forward, snatching the cup from his grasp. He handed the tea to Severus, who sniffed it suspiciously.

"Malum vinculum," the potions master whispered.

Ron paled drastically, scooting away from a scarily quiet Harry.

"You gave my Draco a bond breaking potion?" Harry asked, focussing his dark green eyes on the mistaken ginger.

"I only wanted to get rid of the-"

"Enough!" Harry snarled, harshly slamming his palm on the wooden table. The dishes rattled loudly, convincing Hermione to spell them away.

"You gave a very dangerous potion to my mate. This could have killed him! A creature cannot live without his mate! It leads to depression and eventual suicide! You could have killed both of us!"

"I didn't-"

"I don't fucking care!" Harry snapped, the air thick with his magic.

"You attempted to harm my mate. This is unacceptable."

Ron faced his palms outward in a gesture of surrender.

"I'm sorry mate, I just-"

"No," Harry hissed, his voice a deadly calm, "You will leave. I want you and your belongings to vacate the premises. You have one hour. If you are here so much as a second after, I will personally tear you limb from limb."

"Harry-"

"Half an hour."

Ron opened his mouth again to retort, but Harry's glare stopped him. He nodded in defeat, turning on his heel as he went to gather his things.

Draco saddled up behind Harry, massaging his neck gently.

Harry spun sharply, grabbing Draco's hands in each of his own.

"Mine," he hissed.

Draco nodded, moving to rest his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry lifted him, garning a squeak of protest. He walked them past the boundary, turning on the spot.

They disappeared with a pop, and the others were left to make sure the unwanted Weasley left.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**First thing, I would like to explain something.**

**I said that Harry had naturally occlumency due to his inheritance. This still holds true. The thing is, though he has the natural ability, he did not know how to employ it. He COULD, he just didn't know HOW. Draco did teach him though. I didn't really go into that and describe that scene though. If you would like that scene described, I will put it in a flashback. If you want that scene review the word FLASHBACK, so I'll know. If just one person requests it, I'll put it in the next chapter or so.**

**On a different note, Hermione's love interest will be revealed next chapter. **

**oh and...**

**smuT WARNING. ;)**

Harry and Draco appeared, standing to face a small cabin.

Draco looked up at his mate inquiringly.

"What- Harry? Where are we?"

Harry gave him a soft smile, taking in the soft appearance of the hut.

"This is the Potter family getaway."

Draco's grey eyes widened, taking in the magic he felt around him.

"It's well protected?" he asked needlessly.

"Yes. It's unplottable. No one will disturb us this evening."

Draco let that sit in for a moment before turning to fully face Harry.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Dragon?"

"Why are we here?"

Draco blushed at the pet name he had been given, but didn't comment on it in fear that he wouldn't do it again.

Harry reached out sharply, gripping Draco's hips and pulling him closer.

"I almost lost you."

Draco frowned, though inside he felt ecstatic that Harry cared for him so much.

"You didn't though. I am fine. We are fine. Harry Potter was there to save the day, as usual, and that idiot is no longer a danger to us."

Harry's eyes darkened.

"I don't think you understand. I almost lost my submissive."

Draco cocked his head the the side curiously.

"And-?"

Harry swooped down, taking Draco's lips in a demanding kiss and lifting the smaller boy onto his waist.

"And-" Harry whispered, breathing harshly after their heated snog, "I need to reassure the bond that you are safe and still mine."

Draco moaned as Harry claimed his lips again, all the while stepping blindly up to the door and pushing it open.

When the door slammed shut behind them Harry stopped, smirking a bit.

"I'm going to make you come to my touch tonight, as you will only come to my touch in years that follow us."

Draco sucked in a deep breath, trying to decide if this dominating possessiveness was a good thing or not.

Harry walked him to the bedroom, sitting him gently on the mattress before he removed his shoes.

"We will not complete our bond tonight, as neither one of us are ready."

Draco nodded.

Harry pulled off Draco's socks, pressing a kiss to the arch of each foot before he placed it back down. He then leaned up, pulling down his trousers as well.

"No underwear? Naughty, Dray."

The blonde blushed brightly at this and covered his groin, forcing himself to speak despite the heated gaze set on his privates.

"I was still in my pajamas-"

Harry gripped his wrists, stopping Draco's excuse.

"Don't hide from me, my love."

Draco relaxed his posture, though he still avoided Harry's eyes on him.

"What are we doing tonight, if not mating?" Draco asked.

Harry scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Draco, you are not ready for a full claiming. I want to get to know your body before taking you, so that I can give you the utmost pleasure."

Draco raised a fine eyebrow, still awaiting a response to his query.

Harry sighed, pulling the loose t-shirt off of his mate.

"I plan to watch as you pleasure yourself, and show me where you like to be touched. Then, I will take over, but I will not enter you. I can pleasure you in... other ways."

Draco nodded in understanding, feeling embarrassingly exposed in front of a fully dressed Harry. He decided he very much liked possessive Harry.

"Are you going to unclothe as well?"

Harry gave a smirk worthy of Salazar himself.

"Perhaps. Would it make you feel more comfortable?"

Draco thought for a moment before giving a slight nod. It wouldn't be so embarrassing if Harry was undressed too.

Harry snapped his fingers, surprising Draco when the clothes vanished, leaving his body for inspection.

Draco whimpered when he took in the sight of Harry's length, biting his lip in worry. It stood proud from dark curls, showing that he was very much enjoying the sight of his submissive unclothed. It wasn't terribly long, maybe reaching seven and half, but it was as thick around as his fist.

His mouth opened of it's own accord.

"How will it fit?"

He turned red immediately after, bowing his head to not see Harry's face. He felt Harry approach him and lift his chin.

"It will Draco, and I will do my best to make sure you are comfortable the entire time, but that is not tonight."

Draco nodded, reassured slightly when Harry pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Lay back against the pillows," Harry ordered him, "It's time to begin."

Harry moved up to sit on the corner of the bed, seemingly at ease with his nakedness.

"You will do as I say, my Dragon, and I will watch. I have control here, even though I am not touching you. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded hurriedly, trying to get Harry to hurry along and let him touch himself. He was aroused by the heat in Harry's eyes, and the sight wasn't so bad either.

"First, I want you to take yourself in your hand and slowly stroke."

Draco was quick to obey, grabbing his pulsing length with his right hand, and keeping his left on the mattress, clutching at the sheets.

"No."

Draco froze.

"With your left hand. I have plans for the other."

**DRACO'S POV**

I switched hands, confused at the order.

Harry's deep voice cut through my haze.

"Trail that hand down your body. Slowly."

I did so. I'd never done much more than wank, and it felt odd, but Harry seemed to enjoy my movements, so I continued on. Not to mention how amazing it felt-

"Oh!"

My hips bucked up of their own accord, thrusting up into my hand.

"Suck on your fingers, you will want them wet."

I felt my anxiety lift a bit. I'd never done what I think he is expecting, but I nevertheless took my fingers in my mouth. I coated four of them with my saliva, not sure how many I would use.

"Trail back down to your entrance."

"I've never done that," I whispered, feeling the need to excuse how I may fumble.

Harry leaned forward, swallowing me in his gaze.

"Done what? You'll have to be more specific?"

I know I turned an unattractive shade of red at this.

"I haven't- never touched myself there."

Harry smiled.

"I'm honoured to witness your first then."

I nodded, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Dragon," he whispered.

My eyes snapped open, looking up beseechingly at Harry.

I really was fond of that nickname.

"You'll like it," he said, "I promise."

I took a deep breath before pushing one finger in past the first ring of muscle.

I wriggled slightly, trying to get used to the new sensation.

"Feel good?"

"Kind of..."

I really wasn't sure. It didn't hurt or anything, but it was new for me.

"Would you like my hands more? Would you prefer it if my fingers were in you now? Stretching you out?"

I groaned with those words, sinking further onto my self. How could I expect to function when he spoke like that?

"Yes," I gasped out as I moved the finger in and out experimentally.

"Next time, Dragon," he promised, "don't forget to keep stroking, love."

I started up again eagerly, keeping time with the movements of my hand. Next time? Definitely. Sounds passed by my lips that I would usually be embarrassed of, but Harry's desire read clear in his eyes, and I couldn't feel bashful about that.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Yess," I hissed, not really able to give much more in reply as I experienced the pleasure both of my hands were giving me.

"Add another one."

I was surprised by my own lack of hesitance to do so. I removed my finger to push it back in with another, distracted from the stretch when I remembered to keep stroking myself. I moved faster until Harry's voice demanded me to change something.

"Curl them upward."

I obeyed, throwing my head back into the pillows as I moaned.

"Oh gods!"

I pumped in time with every press against that spot, writhing wantonly in the bed.

"Harry-"

"Are you close?"

I nodded quickly, biting my lip to stop the stream of those embarrassing noises, not that it helped.

He smiled, pushing the hand that was on my shaft away before taking me in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down enthusiastically.

I closed my eyes and I picked up the pace with my occupied hand, the other seemingly finding it's way into Harry's raven hair.

In my minds eye, I pictured him doing this to me. I wished it were his hands in me, instead of my own.

Rather, I wondered what it would feel like to have him inside me, not his fingers. To have him sweaty and panting, thrusting into me deeper than my fingers could reach.

"Mine," I heard him pant.

He took my hand away from my entrance, replacing them with his own. His fingers were thicker than mine, and the stretch was bigger, but his mouth chased away any feelings of discomfort.

"Yours," I gasped in agreement, pumping myself on his hand.

He scissored his fingers some, continuing to press that wondrous bundle of nerves repeatedly.

"Harry!"

Stars appeared behind my eyelids, and my hips stuttered, not knowing whether to jerk up or down against the friction.

He only curled his fingers again with my reaction, slowing his strokes as I rode out the most intense climax I had ever faced.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

I just breathed deeply, feeling the last of my high leave me exhausted.

**3RD PERSON POV AGAIN**

Draco's eyes fluttered open, and he realized that Harry was staring at him unabashedly.

Despite his early activities, he blushed.

Harry slipped his fingers out of him, casting a light cleansing charm over the mess that his mouth had missed when he looked up to watch Draco loose control.

"You are so perfect," Harry continued.

Draco bit his lip, not sure how to reply to such a statement.

Harry smiled at him, kissing him languidly.

"I enjoyed that, my Dragon."

Draco looked down, seeing Harry's obvious arousal as it pressed against his leg.

"Do you want me to-"

"No," Harry cut him off, caressing his face to soften to harshness of his words.

"The first night of pleasure is not for me. It is for you. You are supposed to show me how to please my submissive, and I am not to please myself."

"Why?"

Harry shifted them around, laying back and placing Draco to rest atop him.

"It is to serve as a reminder of how much I want my mate. It tests my resolve to court you correctly."

"Well, how will I know how to please you if I can't do so?"

Harry kissed him lightly, tucking him into his neck.

"Next time, Dragon. For now, rest. We have to go back to the tent come morning."

"Why can't we all stay here?"

Harry shrugged.

"Only a Potter can get in, and of course a mate. They wouldn't be able to pass the wards, and they can't be changed."

The Slytherin nodded in understanding, sleepily pressing a kiss to Harry's chest.

"Goodnight, my love," Harry whispered as they fell into a soft doze.

**Next Chapter we will see who Hermione is going to be paired with!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm actually really nervous about this chapter so... just be kind please.**

Draco shifted slightly, burrowing further into the covers as he felt the crisp air touch his bare skin. He reached out an arm, feeling around blindly for his human pillow and sighed disappointedly when he didn't find it.

"It's time to wake up, Dray."

Draco groaned.

"Why?"

Harry smiled at his little mate, running a hand underneath the covers to graze his back.

"We need to go back to Hermione and Rem and Severus. Now that Ron is gone, we can get out of that tent."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain when we get back, yea?"

Draco nodded, removing the blanket from his head in order to slip on the shirt Harry handed him.

"Draco."

The blonde looked up, annoyed at the fact that his boxers were still on the floor.

"Yes?"

Harry sat on the bed, pulling Draco into his lap.

"My submissive, we have made it to the end of the first month in our courting. As tradition states, I am to offer you a gift as a symbol of my affections."

Draco bit his lip. He didn't think Harry would really go the traditional way with this, but he was happy he was.

Harry held out his palm, offering a platinum chain to the boy on his lap. He lifted it, showing off the snake design hanging from it.

"This is a portkey, and an amulet. It is both to keep you safe an to remind you of my love. If ever you are in danger, focus on this an think of me. You will be brought here. Do you accept this treasure?"

Draco nodded shakily.

Harry clasped the necklace around his neck, pressing a kiss to the collar bone.

"During the second month of this courting, we are to be completely open and honest. I will become more sensitive to your feelings than before, as will you to mine. This builds trust and understanding. Nothing is to be hidden. All important thoughts, or even unimportant thoughts, are to be shared. Do you accept this next challenge?"

Draco thought about it for a minute before smiling.

"My dominant, I accept the continuation of this courting, and I willingly consent to the next challenge we will face, as we will be stronger for it."

Harry gained a satisfied expression when Draco spoke the traditional words, proud of him for reading the few things 'Mione had about their kind.

"Now," Harry breathed, running his hands up and down Draco's thighs, "Did you sleep well?"

Draco shivered at the touch, feeling his groin stir in interest.

"Mmhhm."

Harry chuckled, nuzzling his ear.

"We need to go, pet."

**HPDM**

Harry strode into the tent, seeing Hermione on the couch with a familiar piece of 'spare parchment.'

"Whatcha got there?"

She jumped in surprise, clutching her chest.

"Don't do that Harry you frightened me!"

"Sorry, 'Mione."

The look on his face said that he wasn't sorry at all, and she snorted.

"Looking for somebody special?" Draco questioned, gesturing to the map, thankful that Harry had explained the complicated thing to him.

"Draco," Harry admonished, shaking his head no.

"Just Ginny."

Draco smirked.

"So another Weasley eh?"

"Draco, stop," Harry ordered, but Draco ignored him.

"Got a thing for hot tempers and freckles?"

"Draco," Harry snapped, "I told you to stop."

Hermione shrugged, used to teasing about her taste in companions.

"It's fine, Harry. How 'bout I go gather our things. We need to find a new location."

Harry scowled.

"I know where we're going. Go pack up."

Then he turned to his mate.

"I told you to stop, Draco."

Draco sighed.

"It was just a bit of fun, Harry. No big deal. Stop being so wound up."

Harry slapped his hand down on the sofa, narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"That doesn't matter. I told you no, and you ignored me."

Draco huffed, crossing his arms defensively.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know, but nonetheless, you did."

Harry frowned.

"You will have to face punishment tonight."

Draco looked up at him in shock.

"But Harry-"

"Go pack."

Draco's shoulders drooped in surrender, bracing himself for his first punishment. Harry had never had to do this to him before.

He walked to Hermione's room.

"I'm sorry for pressuring you."

She smiled.

"Don't bother. I'm only upset that I cannot protect her from where I am."

He snorted.

"I"m sure the Weaselette can protect herself."

She nodded in agreement, waving her wand to straighten the room.

He turned, surprised when he faced a pair of disappointed green eyes.

Belatedly, he realized how his last comment must've sounded to an outsider.

"Harry, I-"

"Save it," Harry frowned, "Gather your things."

**HPDM**

The manor was large and open, bigger even than the Malfoy's.

"Dobby! Kreacher!"

The two elves popped into existence.

"Dobby, take our bags. Kreacher, make lunch please."

Harry tensely gave them a brief tour of the manor, before guiding them outside.

Draco stiffened as the cool air reached him, feeling oddly unsafe in the open area.

He reached hesitantly for Harry's hand, flinching as it pulled away from him.

Not wanting anyone to see the tears that were building in his eyes, he ran back into the house.

Harry turned confused.

"What-"

"You pulled away," Remus snapped at him, "He was frightened and went to you, and you pulled away. I know that you're upset with him, but you can't let that get in the way of things."

Harry ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Shite."

Hermione put a soothing hand on his elbow.

"Maybe you should just let him cool off for a bit."

He jerked his arm back.

"No. He's hurting. I'm going in there now. Don't interrupt us for anything less than death eaters at my doorstep, understood?"

Remus gave a sharp nod, watching as Harry followed Draco's path into the house.

Harry moved to their bedroom door, hearing Draco sniffling inside. He knocked softly before letting himself in.

"Draco?"

The small blonde was curled up in the corner of the room, his head buried between his knees.

Harry closed the door and rushed to him, kneeling down.

"Draco? Baby, are you okay?"

He didn't answer, and Harry lifted him up into his arms sitting himself down with him on his lap.

"Draco. You need to talk to me, pet."

Draco let out a broken sob, shaking in Harry's lap.

"You- You don't wa-want me any mo-re."

Harry tightened his hold on the boy, pulling him in close to his chest.

"Of course I still want you, Dray."

He summoned a calming draught, coaxing him to lift his head so Harry could give it to him.

"Drink up, Dragon. You need it."

When the potion settled in him, the sobs died down, leaving Draco to silently cry on his mates shoulder.

"Draco," Harry whispered, "I am not, and will never be, so angry with you as to not want you as my mate. I love you, okay?"

Draco shook his head.

"You- You didn't want me. You don't-"

"I love you," Harry whispered, pressing light kisses Draco's tear stained face, "I love you, I love you. Nothing is going to change that. Nothing. I made a mistake. After telling you you were going to be punished, I should have let it go. I let my irritation get in the way of my duties as your Dominant, and I shouldn't have done that. No matter what happens, I am supposed to always be there for you. I failed at that. I am so sorry, Dray."

Draco shoved his head into the crook of Harry's neck.

"It's okay. I ignored you. I was being a bad submissive."

"No, no, Draco. You weren't. You made a mistake, and you will be punished for it, but that is inevitable. You are in no way a bad submissive. You're everything I could possibly desire in a mate, you understand?"

Draco sniffed.

"So- you don't want somebody else."

Harry rocked them side to side, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"I could never want another. You are mine forever."

Draco calmed down some, but did not leave Harry's lap, choosing instead to stay curled into his Dominant.

"You need a safe word."

Draco turned so that he was sitting sideways instead of straddling Harry.

"What?"

"A safe word. A word you can use when you need us to stop. You will be punished tonight, I cannot let your first punishment to be forgotten, no matter the circumstances. You need a word in case in becomes to much for you at any given time."

Draco nuzzled at Harry's neck.

"I trust you."

Harry sighed.

"I know, baby, but you need one. I don't expect this first punishment to hurt terribly, but you may need a break if it becomes too much emotionally, or sometime in the future. How about the color system?"

Draco nodded.

"Okay, what is that?"

Harry smiled at his innocence, petting his hair.

"Green means to continue on, yellow means to slow down, maybe take a breather, and red means to stop all together. I ask that you not abuse the system, but that you remember that these words are here for you to use at any time, whether it be in play or punishment okay?"

Draco nodded again.

"Okay."

"Now," Harry took a deep breath, "Are you ready? Would you like to do it now or tonight?"

Draco bit his lip.

"Will it hurt?"

Harry's eyes softened, "It won't feel good, pet, but you know I would never hurt you."

Draco stood on unsteady legs.

"Alright."

Harry stood, caressing Draco's chin.

"Strip."

Draco bit his lip in nervousness, but stripped out of his clothes, nearly tripping on his trousers.

Harry gripped his hips to steady him, stroking his sides.

"Calm down, love."

"Wha-What are you gonna do?"

Harry guided him over to the bed, sitting down before patting his knee.

"You need to bend over."

Draco's eyes widened.

"You're going to spank me? Are you serious?"

"Draco," Harry raised a calming hand, "You know I have to punish you somehow, and we are not far enough along for me to do it with sex or anything else. This is the simplest way, and the quickest. I think for your first punishment, we will have only five, and with my bare hand."

Draco nodded, hesitantly bending over Harry's knee, feeling exposed to Harry's gaze.

Harry ran a hand down his back softly, before bringing his hand down with a _thwack_.

Draco gasped, feeling the sting of tears on his eyes. It didn't really hurt per-say, but he hated knowing that he had pushed Harry to this.

_Thwack._

He had disappointed his mate for the first time.

_Thwack._

Draco sniffed, burying his head in Harry's lap.

_Thwack._

He tightened his grip on Harry's pants, squeezing his eyes shut to block the onslaught of tears again.

_Thwack._

He continued to lay there, feeling Harry's hand rubbing soft circles onto his stinging globes.

"It's over, sweetheart. See? That wasn't so bad."

Draco nodded, still not moving from his spot.

Harry lifted him up, setting him upright onto his lap as his wiped the water from his cheeks.

"You did so good, baby. So good. You did well, okay? And now it's over. All is forgiven."

Draco cuddled into Harry.

"You are feeling more dependent now because of the second month of the bond, and because this is your first punishment. Don't worry, you'll be back to the snappy Draco I love soon enough."

"Do you not love this Draco? Is it because-"

"No, Dray. I love all of you. I love you when your submissive, but I also love you when your my little spitfire. I mean it. I love you."

Draco smiled.

"I love you too."

Harry stroked his back again before settling down on the bed.

"I think we need a little nap, huh?"

Draco was already asleep.

**I know. I'm sorry if the punishment thing is a bit much, but I felt like it was needed. It won't be common, it's just something that further shows Harry's Dominance. **

**Draco will be more himself soon, and you will see why he has been so dependent in the next few chapters.**

**Now... How about that HG/GW? Thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13

Harry woke early, shuffling out from under a sleepy Draco to begin his day.

He looked down on his lithe form, bringing the blanket up to cover him.

"Harry?"

He leaned down, pressing a light kiss to his temple.

"Go to sleep, Draco. You need it. I'm going to go get ready for today, alright?"

Draco nodded sleepily, burrowing further into his pillow.

The boy-who-lived took a deep breath, grabbing his moleskin pouch from it's place in his bedside drawer before heading downstairs.

He stopped outside Hermione's room, taking a peek in to check on her.

She was laying down with the map inches from her fingertips, sleeping unsoundly.

He frowned, stepping in to brush the curly hair from her forehead.

"Mmm?"

"Hey, Hermione."

Her big brown eyes blinked open, still a bit foggy from sleep.

"What is it?" she asked, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, calming her with a hand on her shoulder.

"I was just checking in on you. Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"I'm fine, Harry. I promised I'd stick with you until the end."

He sighed.

"'Mione, I have Remus and Draco, and sometimes Severus. Maybe it would be best if you went back."

She scowled, pushing him away.

"Excuse me? And where would I go? Home? My parents are in Australia. Hogwarts? They're hunting mudbloods!"

"Don't say-"

"Mudbloods! I'll say whatever the bloody hell I want."

He looked at her in surprise before shaking himself from his shock.

"To the Room of Requirement. I think you should set up a little safe house in there for the kids that are in danger there. You can get together our D.A, and start training again."

She looked at him confusedly.

"So I wouldn't be shoved away from the war? I would be helping?"

He nodded surely.

"Yes."

She turned thoughtful.

"Look," he said, "Step one in the mission for the cup is today, and afterwards two horcruxes will be destroyed. I think the diadem is at Hogwarts, I just don't know where. If you're at Hogwarts, you can spread the word that I'm alive, and train people. I want the students prepared for the war that is coming their way."

She nodded decidedly.

"Okay. After we get the cup."

He smiled.

"Of course, you're a key part of this."

**HPDM**

Harry sifted through the bag, pulling out seemingly random vials and setting them on the table.

Draco padded in, sliding in next to Harry on the couch.

He sat a foot away, eyeing the space between them contemplatively.

"Dragon?"

He jerked up.

"Yes?"

Harry smiled, pulling Draco to him by the waist.

"Come on over here, love."

Draco nuzzled his neck happily.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You're always welcome, Dray."

He nodded, looking down at the vials littering the wood.

"What's that?"

Harry continued searching, pulling a final bottle out.

"Aha!" he exclaimed, "Of course. It was at the bottom."

Draco cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Why didn't you just summon it?"

Harry paused for a second before laughing to himself.

"Oh hush, enough of your cheek."

Draco nodded abashedly, averting his eyes to the floor.

"Yes, Harry."

Harry dropped his vial, turning quickly to his mate.

"No, Draco!" He nearly shouted, pulling him to his chest. "I was just playing with you, love. I wasn't admonishing you! How are you feeling?"

Draco looked at him confusedly.

"Um, fine?"

Harry gave an exasperated sigh, cutting it short when he caught sight of Draco's apologetic look.

"Fuck."

Harry set his things to the side and lifted Draco into his lap.

"I love you."

Draco smiled, burrowing into Harry's neck.

"Love you, too."

Harry rocked them softly, holding him close.

"Tell me when you feel a bit more... free."

Draco scrunched his eyebrows in thought.

"What do you mean?"

"The bond feels strained right now because of the stress we're under and because of our argument it feels rejected. Your submissive nature is showing itself, making you subconsciously try to get me to fulfill your need."

Draco nodded, though he didn't really understand.

"How will this help?"

"We're strengthening the bond by being close. You'll feel a loosening, in a way, a lack of tenseness in your muscles. It proves to the connection that we are not rejecting our bond. I should've expected this after last night, and bathed you or given you a massage. Because of this mission however, this will have to do."

Draco sighed.

"You're welcome to share a bath with me."

Harry laughed.

"One time, Myrtle offered to let me share her toilet if I died."

Draco tensed, the urge to show his dominant that he was a better choice pressing in on him.

Harry cursed.

"Shite, Draco. I'm sorry. I love you. You're perfect."

The tightness in his chest soothed, though the worry did not.

"Will it always be like this?"

Harry frowned.

"No, pet. It won't. Once the bond solidifies, it won't need to be reassured every time we argue."

They remained silent after that, Harry picking out a select few vials before putting the rest away, leaving out the lock as well.

**HPDM**

"Harry? Must I really wear this? It's ghastly!"

Harry stifled a laugh, feeling Draco's smirk against his neck.

"Shut up, Ferret," Hermione snarked.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, swallowing his growl.

"Sorry, Harry. I didn't realize the bond was still sensitive."

"It's not, but the second stage of the bond makes me more protective. I feel more angry than I expected though, for that little jibe."

"I apologize, Draco."

He nodded.

"S'all good, Herm. Harry's the only one that's getting offended."

"Hush, pet."

Draco nodded quietly and Harry sighed.

"I don't know why it's like this, Dray. I shouldn't have to assert my dominance like this, and you shouldn't be so obedient. When this is done, I swear I'll fix it."

"I trust you."

A small voice in Harry's mind whispered that he didn't, but Harry didn't let his doubt show, unsure of it's origin. Of course Draco trusted him. Why would he not?

_Unworthy_

"Let's go on to the next step. Drink up, 'Mione."

They all took gulps of the potion, shivering at the way it slid down.

"Ugh. Awful, but not near as bad as Goyle."

Draco, who was now some random muggle, raised his eyebrows.

"When did you taste essence of Goyle?"

"2nd year, I'll tell you the story another time."

Hermione pulled out her necklace from her bodice, holding it out for everyone to touch.

"Ew. Why-"

"Shut up, Harry, and just take it."

They all grabbed on just before the familiar pull at their bellybutton took them away.

**A/N**

**So, any guesses at the extra submissiveness of Draco?**

**Who is Hermione dressed as?**

**What about Harry?**

**Explanations and Gringotts trip in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gringotts**

Hermione stumbled slightly on the cobblestones, wobbling to keep steady.

"I don't see why I have to be disguised as Andromeda," she complained under her breath.

"You're on the undesirable list at the ministry," Harry hissed, "We don't want you carted off the Azkaban."

"And? Why do I have to wear heels?"

"Andy always wears heels!"

"Why couldn't I have just been some muggle?"

"We can't risk people asking questions. People avoid Andy, because of her affiliations with muggles, but they won't do anything to her, because she is a pureblood. It's perfect."

"You can't risk me, but you're willing to let Draco hide under the cloak with you? Why couldn't Draco and I have just come? You don't even need to be here."

They stopped in front of the large building, Harry swallowing his nervousness.

"Just leave it be, Granger," Draco whispered, "You know he would never let me out of his sight. Let's go."

She strutted into Gringotts with her head held high, heels click-clicking against the stone floor.

"I need to have a private meeting with Brinkhoof, if you please," She said in an adult voice.

"And do you have an appointment?"

The goblin's eyes were flitted over the spot where Harry and Draco were crouched underneath the cloak, but he only narrowed them suspiciously.

"I was unable to make one, but it is an emergency."

He studied her for a moment, and she gave the slightest of nods, silently communicating that she was aware of the people behind her.

"Very well. Follow me please."

He led them to a circular room with white walls, gesturing for them to take a seat.

They all did, Harry and Draco pulling off the cloak.

They waited nearly ten minutes, the time ticking away slowly and making Harry more nervous. By the time the overly large door creaked open, Draco was seated on the boy-who-lived's lap, rubbing his chest calmingly.

When the door banged shut, the goblin spoke.

"Mrs. Black, you requested a meeting?"

It was Harry who answered him.

"Actually, she is polyjuiced. Draco is the one who needs to speak to you."

The other two nodded in agreement, to which the goblin turned to Draco.

"And what do we need to discuss, Mister Malfoy?"

"We need to get into the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange. As the Malfoy heir, I have the blood to gain us access, and as the Black heir, Harry here has the right to anything within."

"Why did you request a meeting then, if you have access to the vault?"

"I need this to be kept under wraps, and I also don't want our identities to be revealed."

"And what can you offer me in return?"

Harry smirked, moving Draco off of his lap to unsheathe the sward Severus had given him the previous night.

"The sword of Gryffindor. I understand that it is goblin made?"

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" Hermione asked him, "We have yet to destroy the locket."

Harry nodded surely.

"The fangs are at base, we can destroy them tonight, before we send you to retrieve the next one."

The goblin nodded, ignoring their discussion.

"Very well. I will bring you to the vault, and allow you to apparate from there."

The trip down was unexciting. Brinkhoof opened the vault, allowing Harry and Draco to step in. Hermione was still drying her damp hair, from the thief's downfall.

"Do you feel it?" Draco asked him.

"Yes," he answered, "Just there. That cup."

Draco went over to it, jumping to reach the trophy before scurrying back to him.

"It feels wrong. I don't like it."

Harry took it from his hands, slipping it into his pack.

"Let's go then."

They all apparated back to the manor, an hour earlier than expected.

Remus and Severus were curled up on the couch, the former fast asleep.

"I want you to do it," Harry told Draco, gesturing towards the locket, "I'll take the cup. Hermione can kill the one she finds in Hogwarts. Severus? Have you-"

"I have a meeting to go to tonight. I will kill the snake."

Harry nodded.

"Be careful. You have people here that don't want to see you hurt."

"You are not going," Remus grumbled from his place under Severus.

"We've argued about this before. I must, Rem. I deserve to fight this war too."

"It's too dangerous. You will stay here."

Severus scowled, leaving the comfort of his lap to stalk around the room.

"You do not control me, wolf! I have been fighting this war for twenty years, and I'm not stepping out of the line of fire just yet. I have a job to do, a very important job. I'll see you when I get back."

Remus rose, cornering Severus with a growl.

"You are to be protected. No!"

Severus gazed downward.

"Do you not think me strong enough? Am I not worthy to fight in this war, Remus?"

Remus bit his lip.

"Don't play those Slytherin games with me! You'll not be going! I can't lose you!"

Harry cast a quick stupefy on him, watching sadly as Severus caught him.

"Don't make me regret not keeping you here."

"He'll be furious with you."

"Stay alive."

"I'll do my best."

Draco frowned as his godfather disappeared into green flames.

"I hope his best is good enough."

Harry plunged the fang he held into the cup he had sat on the coffee table, wincing as it screamed.

He turned to Draco.

"You ready?"

Draco nodded, taking the fang from his hands.

"I'm going to open it, then I want you to stab it. Be quick, we don't know what's in it."

He had thought long and hard about the locket over the last week, and was pretty sure he knew what he needed to do.

_"Open," _he hissed.

The locket flung open on it's clasp, and a wispy image formed.

Draco watched transfixed as a naked Harry appeared.

"How could you think I would ever choose you?"

The fang in his hands shook and he gasped.

"Filthy is what you are. Helpless, arrogant, snake. You disgust me."

The Harry that was speaking to Draco didn't have the same loving warmth in his eyes.

"Don't listen to him, Draco! I love you!" the real Harry screamed, trying and failing to close the locket.

An image of Hermione formed, unabashedly sucking off Harry's cock.

The image Harry threw his head back in delight.

"Oh yes," he moaned, "Such a good pet you are."

His cruel eyes lifted to Draco.

"You are nothing, but replaceable. Just a little whore."

Harry screamed in frustration.

"That's not true, Dragon! You know it's not! You're my everything!"

Draco hesitated for just a moment more before bringing down the fang with a clang.

As soon as smoke started pouring out, Harry leaped forward, pulling Draco away from it and into his arms.

"You're the only one, Dray. The only one for me. Ever. You're irreplaceable, baby. Fuck. I didn't know it would do that. I would've never let you near it. Are you okay?"

Draco sniffled, suppressing the sob that wanted to break from his chest. He felt much freer now, but the images had still frightened him, and he wanted reassurance from his mate.

"I think that's what was making you so submissive, pet- shit- uh- Draco."

"I like it when you call me that. Don't stop."

Harry frowned.

"But he called-"

"Hermione. He called Hermione that."

Said girl chose that moment to walk in the room, looking a little pale, with her trunk in hand.

Draco whimpered, clinging tighter to his Dominant.

"I think it's best if you go now, 'Mione. He's seeing you as a threat. I was going to wait until after Sev got back but-"

"I understand. I'll see you when you get back."

Harry nodded, rubbing Draco's back soothingly.

"Bye, sister."

"Bye, brother."

Harry lifted Draco's chin, kissing his lips softly.

"It's been a tiring day. How about we take a nap until Sev returns, huh?"

Draco nodded, and tears formed in his eyes.

Harry hugged him close, carrying him to the couch where they both laid down.

"You're my forever, dragon. My always. I could never- will never want another. Okay? It's you and me."

Draco nodded.

"Tell me next time you're feeling so insecure, okay? I don't want you to ever feel that way. You are my everything. No one can compare to you. I love you, completely. I am just as much yours as you are mine."

Draco nodded again.

"I love you."

"I love you," Draco whispered.

Harry hugged him closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead before massaging his lips with his own.

"Rest, pet. I'm here."

And they dozed off.

**TBC**

**Sorry for taking forever to update. Semester tests and finals were going on, and I was spending all my time studying and doing homework.**

**Happy Hanukkah (Chanukah) to my Jewish readers. **

**I should have another update coming before Christmas. Hopefully. You know how it is. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late chapter, but I had no idea how I would write this one. Hope everyone had a happy new year! Love you all and thank you for the reviews. Happy reading:) **

**also, this chapter was posted, but it went wonky. Here it is.**

Hermione crept towards the blank space of wall, checking the hall before closing her eyes and walking back and forth in front of it.

"Some place safe and hidden. Some place safe and hidden. Some place safe and hidden.  
A door formed and she hurried towards it, throwing open the door and rushing in before pulling it closed. She didn't want anyone in Hogwarts to see her.  
She turned to face the room and shrieked, covering her own mouth to silence it.  
There, in front of her, was a large group of students. Studying their faces, she realized that they were mainly members of the DA.  
"Uh, hey guys," she stuttered.  
Neville strode forward with his wand drawn, trailed after by Ginny and Luna.  
"Name?"  
She smiled in relief, thankful that Harry had shared their system with him.  
"Hermione Jean Granger."  
"Proof?"  
She waved her wand, casting a silent patronus. Her otter flipped in the air before dissipating.  
She heard a squeal and then her arms were full of an excited red-head.  
"Hey, Gin," she greeting, hugging her back just as tightly.  
"Mionee! You've been gone for ages! Are you alright?" Ginny released her quickly, checking her over for injuries, "Has something happened?"  
"No, I'm-"  
"Is it Harry?" she asked, eyes wide and fearful, "How is he doing? His mate accepted him, right? Oh, Herm! I've been so worried! I-"  
"Ginevra! Everything is fine. Harry and his mate are safe. I'm here so that I can look for something here, and so that Harry and his mate can have some alone time. Their bond is delicate at this stage and I'm seen as a potential threat."  
Ginny nodded, hugging her again.  
"I'm glad you're okay. I've missed you," she pulled away to snap her fingers, "Hungry? We were just about to eat."  
Kreacher appeared with a large tray, setting things at the table in the center of the room.  
"What is this place?"  
Ginny smiled, grabbing her arm to drag her to their meal.  
"This is our safe haven," she said, "This is where we train for the upcoming war and hide from the Carrows."  
"Snape really is trying to keep them off of everybody's back, you know," Hermione told them, "But he can't blow his cover."  
"Snape is a traitor and a coward," Neville spat.  
"No!" she corrected, "He is a strong man, loyal to Harry. I promise. He's helping Harry."  
"You seem awfully protective of him," Ginny observed, an odd emotion playing in her voice.  
Hermione huffed.  
"He is my mentor," she replied, "He helped me a lot after I sent my parents away."  
She nodded, seemingly at ease.  
"Well, I don't trust him, but if Harry says he's okay, we won't hurt him."  
Hermione smiled, slinging an arm around Ginny's shoulder.  
"That's the spirit."

Remus blinked groggily, confused at why he was laying on the floor.  
He sat up, looking at the place Snape was standing in.  
"Sev-" he broke off, eyebrows crinkled in thought, "You-"  
He gasped.  
"He stunned me!" he growled, "This is unforgivable!"  
Severus stumbled forward into Remus' arms, shivering.  
"Rem," he whispered, "Please."  
"I will tear him-"  
"Rem," Severus choked, swallowing a sob, "Please."  
Remus stopped, bringing a hand to rub at Severus' back.  
"What is it, Sev?" he asked softly, "Are you hurt?"  
"Inside," he whispered, "Please stay."  
Remus stood, bringing Severus with him to guide him to their bedroom.  
"Okay," he soothed, "I'll stay. Let's lay down. You can tell me after you rest."  
""You won't leave?"  
Remus banished both of their clothes, crawling into bed after laying Severus down.  
"I won't leave."  
Remus covered them and pulled Severus to his chest.  
Severus nuzzled into his neck, trying to absorb as much body heat from his lover as possible.  
"Good."  
"I love you," Remus whispered.  
Severus was already asleep.

**A/N: Is Nagini dead? Will Hermione find the next horcrux? Reviews are appreciated. Lot's of love.  
Next question: should I rewrite the first intimate Drarry scene so that it is not in first person? Answer in the reviews! Happy Reading! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know**

Draco woke up slowly, feeling soft fingers moving through his hair and massaging his scalp. He squeezed his eyes closed further, turning his head away from the light and into the spot between Harry's arm and chest.

"Dray-co," Harry cooed, a smile in his voice.

"Mmfm."

Harry laughed, scattering his fingers along Draco's ribs.

"We spent the night on the couch," Harry told him, poking him just enough to make him squirm.

"I'm still sleeping," Draco said.

"No, you're not."

Draco huffed, tilting his head up to look at his human pillow.

"You better make up for waking me up. I was comfortable."

Harry smirked, bring his hands down to cup his bum.

"Oh, I will."

Draco's eyes widened, and he blushed.

Harry waved his hand, casting a breath freshening charm on them both before pulling Draco up to kiss him.

When he pulled away, Draco nuzzled his neck.

"You haven't touched me since my punishment," he whispered, "I thought perhaps you didn't want me that way anymore."

Harry tightened his hold on him in a hug.

"Idiot," he admonished, "You are beautiful. How could I simply not want you any longer?"

Draco nodded against him.

Harry flipped them over, laying Draco back against the cushions before casting their clothing off. He lifted his palm, casting wards and silencing charms over the room.

Harry marked kisses down his body, lifting Draco's legs to caress his entrance. He wrapped one hand around the blonde's erection, using the other to spread Draco's cheeks and kiss the puckered hole.

"Harry-" Draco breathed, arching up.

Harry licked his rim, swirling his tongue before dipping it in his tight warmth.

Harry flicked his wrist, making quick work of Draco's excitement.

When he finished, head thrown back in ecstasy and mouth open in a gasp, Harry pulled back. He watched him as he shook, slowing his strokes to help coax him through his orgasm.

Draco breathed deeply, trying to slow his rapidly beating heart.

"Can I take care of you this time?" he asked shyly.

Harry pressed a kiss to his lips and jaw.

"You may if you want to," Harry answered.

Draco slid out from under him, gesturing for him to roll over.

Harry did so, somewhat surprised when Draco pushed his legs apart and kissed his tip.

"Draco," he sucked in a breath, "You don't have to do that."

Draco didn't listen, licking an experimental stripe down up his length. He took the head into his mouth, suckling lightly before engulfing more of him. He bobbed up and down at a slow pace, bracing himself of Harry's thighs. Harry moaned at the sight of him, moving his hand to the couch instead of his head so he wouldn't pull his hair.

When his orgasm hit, Draco's eyes widened marginally. He stayed there for a little while, releasing him with a pop as the last bits left.

He looked up at Harry through his eyelashes, biting his lip unsurely.

"Was I- Did I do good?" he asked.

Harry reached down, pulling him up to kiss him, squeezing his lower back.

"You did so good, my dragon," he reassured, running his thumb along Draco's cheek bone. "You did so well."

Draco smiled, cuddling back into him.

"Good."

Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead, cleaning them both off with a whispered spell.

"Is Remus mad at you?" Draco asked.

Harry laughed, hearing a thump from upstairs followed by absolute silence.

"I think Severus has offered him a sufficient distraction from me. We'll focus on his mission and what we need to do later. I think we need to decide what we're going to do next week."

"What's next week?"

Harry frowned at him.

"The second month will end."

Draco gasped, bowing his head.

"I'm so sorry, Harry! I forgot."

Harry looked away from him, shifting only when Draco started to climb off.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Draco sat on the floor beside him.

"I displeased you. I didn't mean to."

Harry sighed, sitting up to lift Draco on to his lap. He turned Draco's head up to look at him.

"It is no matter," he said, "you didn't mean to forget. Much is going on right now. You can't be expected to remember the dates for our bond transformations."

Draco shook his head.

"I should have. The third month of the bond is very important. I will become nearly completely submissive at times, and it will show my absolute trust."

Harry beamed at him for remembering what he had learned from his readings.

"Severus and Remus will remain, but they will stay on a different level of the house unless I invite them down here. I have to warn you, Dray, after your submissive episodes, you will feel very embarrassed. Vulnerable even. Remember that it's all completely normal, and that it won't happen like that after we're bonded. You will have more control after we bond than you will in our last month."

Draco nodded.

"I trust you."

"I love you," Harry replied, pulling Draco into an embrace that he didn't release for some time.

"You can't feel bad if you accidently hurt me then," Draco whispered.

"I'll never hurt you," Harry assured.

"You could, in an effort to show your dominance. It's not uncommon."

Harry closed his eyes.

"I won't. I can't hurt you."

"It wouldn't cause me any permanent damage or anything."

Harry sighed, resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I will try so hard to not bring you pain, Dragon," he promised.

"I know you will."

**Sorry guys. This story is moving slower than it should be. I've been really super busy.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN: To the guest that asked how this could be Dramione: It's not, obviously. It's Drarry, as noted in the bio and warnings.**_  
_**To the guest that asked me how I could do a sub/dom relationship: Firstly, it's in the warnings. Don't like, don't read. Second, it's not inhuman. It's beautiful. It's not ugly. They have a very healthy relationship where Draco happens to be submissive. That only means that he gets more guidance from Harry and is taken care of. I think Draco deserves to be protected after everything he's been though, and I think Harry does well in providing that. His punishments aren't cruel, and he is very understanding of his mate.**_  
_**To Regicha: Obrigado! (I mean thank you, I'm not sure if that's correct. Were you speaking Portuguese?)**_  
_**To everyone else that commented: Thank you so much. I have noticed recently that my flames only ever come from guest accounts and it just got to me. I'm grateful for your continued support and reviews. You keep me going.**_  
_**Now, on to the story!**_

**I credit most of this chapter to Ali Davis (id: 5592414), as she wrote about 650 words of it. Check out her profile if you like Once Upon a Time, especially if you are a Regina/The Evil Queen shipper, or a Ruby L./Red Riding Hood, Belle shipper. Go check her out! Any reviews you have for this chapter will be shared with her. :) Happy Reading**

Luna smiled dreamily in Hermione's general direction, sliding a leather pouch across the table.

Hermione looked at the pouch in confusion, but Luna only shook her head.

"The one who can help you is not alive, but she is here. Tell her what you know. She does not trust easily. Use this to help you."

Hermione opened the pouch, eyes widening when she saw the glint of a sharp edged blade.

"Luna? Where did you get this?"

But Luna was already gone, discussing some creature with Neville.

Hermione turned to Ginny, who was shooting spells at a target on the wall lazily.

"Ginny?"

The fiery redhead turned, raising her eyebrows in question.

"Hmm?"

Hermione smirked.

"D'you wanna go on an adventure?"

* * *

The walked along an empty corridor, feet muffled by a spell and appearance hidden by the cloak.

"I love magic," Hermione whispered. "Now, where is she?"

"Who are we looking for again?"

"The Grey Lady, of course!"

"But why her?"

"Because that's Helena Ravenclaw. I'm positive she'll know where the diadem is."

"Can't you tell me why we're looking for it?"

"We have to destroy it," Hermione answered promptly, smiling as she caught sight of the ghost.

"But why? Don't you trust me?"

Hermione sighed, facing her.

"Of course I trust you, Gin,' she promised, "But Harry said not to tell a soul, not even you."

"Well, how do you know he wouldn't be okay with you telling me? He trusts me. I'm like his little sister."

Hermione laughed.

"Because he said, and I quote, 'Don't even tell Ginny, Herm. We don't need to tell anyone more than necessary. You can tell her when they're destroyed. It's too dangerous now.'"

Ginny blushed and nodded, accepting her reasoning.

Hermione gestured for her to stay put as she moved toward the sad looking woman.

"Helena?"

The ghost turned, and with a wise look she replied.

"You seek my mother's diadem?"

Hermione nodded.

"I do. I wish to destroy it."

"I know. I just heard you."

Hermione looked back at Ginny and shrugged.

"If you have to ask, you will never know. If you know, you need only to ask."

Ginny pouted.

"How come Eagles always speak in riddles?"

"Will you take us? I know the room of which it is hidden, but I don't know what the diadem looks like. I would not recognize it."

She dipped her head in agreement.

"How do you know where it's hidden?"

"Why, she just said of course. It's in the Room of Requirement. The room of hidden things."

Ginny thought that over in her head.

"You're brilliant, Hermione. I get what my brother sees in you."

Hermione shot her a confused look.

"Your brother?"

Ginny stopped to pace in front of the door.

"Yeah. Ron, remember him," she asked teasingly, "your boyfriend?"

Hermione laughed.

"Oh no. We aren't together, nor will we ever be."

Ginny cocked her head to the side.

"Oh?"

"Definitely not."

Hermione and Ginny wandered around the room of requirement with Helena Ravenclaw leading them to her mother's crown. Hermione gripped onto the dagger that Luna had given her close to her chest.

"So," Hermione started wanting to get out of the stifling quietness that had surrounded them. "Are you and Dean still together?" Hermione asked. Ginny smiled at Hermione's failed attempt to sound nonchalant.

"No," Ginny said, not providing her with any more information.

"Good," Hermione replied. On the outside she was calm, but on the inside she was jumping with glee.

"You never did like him," Ginny commented, "did you?"

Hermione scoffed.

"Of course I didn't, he treated you horribly, he kept putting you down, and you two fought constantly," Hermione prattled on furiously, "And for the love of Dumbledore, he wouldn't stop snogging you like you were his property and not a human being."

"You sound awfully jealous, Mionee," Ginny teased. Hermione tensed hoping Ginny wouldn't notice, but she did.

"I… why-why would I be jealous? I... I'm n-not jealous," Hermione stuttered out.

"Oh, you're not?" Ginny asked, not believing her.

"I'm not jealous," Hermione affirmed unconvincingly. "I… I just…I'm not jealous," she repeated.

"Then what are you," Ginny asked grabbing Hermione's forearm, "If not jealous?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned, averting her eyes. She knew that she would buckle and tell Ginny that she was in love with her if she looked into her eyes.

"I mean that we may die any day now because of this bloody war, and I want to know if you like me or not," Ginny said bluntly. They probably didn't have the time to tiptoe around each other and their feelings and Ginny wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

"I don't like you," Hermione mumbled. Ginny looked down and dropped her hand.

"Oh," Ginny whispered. She felt beyond hurt, and her eyes were gathering an annoying bit of wetness. Hermione turned around and lifted Ginny's chin, thumbing away the tears that had escaped onto her cheeks without her notice.

"I don't just like you Ginny, I'm in love with you." Hermione admitted. Ginny smiled in relief, letting out a choked laugh.

"Really?"

Ginny wasn't sure if this was real. Hermione nodded and smiled at her.

"I have been in love with you for a very long time," Hermione told her. Ginny smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck in an excited hug.

"So can I kiss you?" Hermione asked.

"Please do," Ginny urged. They both leaned in and gasped when their lips touched. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist and deepened the kiss, tracing the curve of her mouth. They finally separated when air became necessary and rested their foreheads together.

"I'm-in love… with you-too," Ginny panted. Hermione smiled and kissed her again. Helena came around a stack of chairs finding Hermione and Ginny. If she wasn't a ghost she would have been a bright pink.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Helena cut in, "but I've found my mother's crown."

Hermione and Ginny removed themselves and blushed.

"Well let's go kill this thing," Hermione announced determinedly, taking Ginny's hand in her own and following Helena.


	18. Chapter 18

**To the last guest that commented, I love how that comment was posted on Chapter 16. You obviously don't mind reading about a submissive/dominant relationship if you've got that far. Besides, there definitely are submissive people out there. It's not a bad thing and they have no reason to be ashamed of that. **

**Thank you for all the supportive reviews I have received. I will be turning off the guest reviews, even though I usually keep it on because some people don't make an account. If people want to sent hate and flame me, they're going to have to have the bollocks to at least let me see whom they are.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**Now on to the story!**

**This has Frickle-Frackling in it. Don't like, don't read please!**

Draco woke up feeling an odd stirring in his stomach. He felt Harry roll away from him on the bed and immediately felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Harry-" he gasped.

He was lifted quickly from his position into Harry's arms, and he fell against his chest.

"Hush," Harry soothed, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would start this soon. We should've had a few more days to prepare."

Draco buried his head into Harry's chest, feeling the pain edge away as the seconds ticked by.

"I didn't know it would hurt so bad."

Harry nodded, shifting Draco so that he was on Harry's back.

"We'll have to be careful. My dominant hasn't come forth yet, but it can't be far off if you're already experiencing discomfort from the bond. We need to tell Severus that it's begun so that they know to stay up there."

"Why Severus? Why not Remus?"

Harry growled, dropping him to lean over him imposingly.

"You would rather speak to another alpha? Do you not trust my judgment?"

Draco nuzzled Harry's leg apologetically.

"Of course I trust you, Harry,"

He heard another soft growl come from Harry's throat and he swallowed thickly.

"I trust you, Dominant."

Harry seemed placated as he picked Draco back up, settling him on his hip before trumping down the stairs.

"Sorry, Dray, I don't know where that came from."

"It's okay, Dominant, it's just for a few days."

Harry nodded, sending a patronus up to the people upstairs.

"I'll try my best to make it easy on us both."

The days passed slowly. Draco clung desperately to Harry's hand or arm or leg every second, whimpering in pain when the contact ended even for a moment.

Draco woke up at midnight on the third day with a constant pressure on his bladder.

"Harry," he whispered.

His mate only sniffled, worn out by the effort he had been using to suppress his dominating presence.

Draco slid out from under him, wincing at the pinch in his chest but trying to ignore it so that he could slip off to the bathroom.

He made it halfway across the room when the pain spread through his entire body, intense enough to drop him to his knees. An emptiness in his chest swallowed him whole, not allowing any thought to pass through. He couldn't feel the tears rushing down his cheeks as he clutched the carpet below him. He didn't feel anything but the strong arms that brought him up and pulled him into a warm embrace.

Then he was abruptly released and the pain began again.

"You tried to leave me?"

Draco shook his head in denial, reaching for his mate.

"No-" he choked.

"You wanted independence? Do you not want me to take care of you?"

Harry's voice was harsh and rough with anger.

"No-" he sobbed, clutching his own stomach in pain, "Please. I just needed- I had to go to the loo."

Harry's calloused fingers gripped his chin tightly.

"You do not leave my side," he ordered, "You understand?"

Draco nodded, reaching out with open hands for more of him.

Harry brought him to his chest, rocking him slightly as he escorted him to the toilet. He held Draco in a standing position to go, but did not release him.

Draco reached out with a shaky hand, eyes widening when Harry's hand covered his own on his manhood.

"Harry?"

Harry gave him a sideways glance, scooting closer to mold Draco into him.

"Just go, pet."

It took Draco nearly 3 minutes to use the bathroom with Harry holding onto him like that, and when he finished he was erect.

Harry smirked at him.

"You are excited?"

He pulled Draco around to face him, pressing against his smaller body.

"I couldn't help it, Dominant," he admitted.

Harry carried him on his hip to their bed, laying with Draco atop his chest.

"Sleep, I will satisfy you after you are rested."

Draco cuddled into Harry, trying to ignore the tightness down below in order to fall asleep.

Harry reached down to grab him, stroking him quickly and efficiently.

He lasted just a few minutes before releasing onto Harry's abdomen with a cry.

Harry charmed the mess away and pulled him close again.

"There, now sleep."

Breathing hard and heart palpitating, he fell asleep.

Harry woke feeling a burning in his chest.

"It is time, pet," he whispered.

Draco stiffened, turning in his arms to ask, "Will it hurt?"

Harry sighed, squeezing Draco to his chest.

"Yes, but I will try my best to not make it so."

Draco nodded.

"Okay."

Harry sat up, casting breath freshening charms, and a silencing spell.

He removed Draco's boxers before leaning to take Draco's mouth in a deep kiss.

Harry let his hand wander down Draco's body, rubbing his nipples and tickling his sides. He slithered down to press open-mouthed kisses along his stomach before lifting his thighs.

He waved his hand, casting a cleansing charm as he leant down to kiss Draco's entrance.

Harry prepared Draco with his fingers and a lubrication spell, and it seemed like all the other times they had indulged one another.

This time though, when Draco started to feel the tightening in his stomach, Harry removed his fingers.

Draco wimpered at the loss.

Harry stood.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded.

The pressure at his hold increased and Draco bit his lip at the stretch. Even after the long preparation, in which Harry went all the way to four fingers, he still felt like he was being split open. Harry ran a hand soothingly down his side, murmering soothing words.

He clenched his muscled in an urge for Harry to move.

His dominant did, slowly. Searching for that one spot, and when he found it, he aimed for it repeatedly. Draco moaned, arching back as Harry moved within him.

"My dearest submissive, Draco Malfoy," Harry gasped out, "I pledge to take care of you for eternity. I will-" he moaned, "I will be your rock to stand on, and your shoulder to lean against. All my life I give to you, and I promise to protect and love you for every second that I have left of it. So mote it be."

A white glow appeared around them, circling the pair as they moved together.

"My Dominant, Harry Potter," Draco lifted his legs to Harry's shoulders as he choked out the words. "I pledge to be loyal to you for all eternity. Ungh- I will be there when you need rest, and I will be a continuous support through the last seconds of our lives." Draco waited a moment to gather his bearings before speaking again.

"All my life I give to you, and I promise to let you guide me through it for all that we have left together. Oh gods!" he felt himself stiffen and stars burst behind his eyelids as he groaned, "So- mote- itbe!"

Harry shuddered and released his seed into his smaller mate, just as he felt Draco's own hit his stomach.

"Harry!"

Harry rested his head against Draco's shoulder as he came down from his high.

"Dominant?"

Harry lifted his head to give Draco a confused glance.

"Why are you still calling me that?"

Draco frowned.

"Do you not wish me to?"

Harry leaned forward, sniffing Draco's shoulder.

"I must mark you."

Draco turned his head to the side, offering himself to his mate.

Harry licked at the pale skin before sinking his teeth into in, sucking and massaging the mark with his tongue.

He pulled away to admire the mark when he felt a pull in his head.

"Ah!"

A sharp jerk sounded through his mind, and he felt both hurt and freed when it was gone.

Draco gasped.

"What?"

"Your scar, Harry! It's bleeding!"

Harry jumped up and ran to bathroom with Draco on his tail. The black blood leaking from his scar poured into the sink and he smiled.

"Whatever I had of him in me, is gone."

Draco winced and Harry wiped his forehead and lifted Draco onto his hip.

"Let's go back to sleep for a little while, and then I will give you a salve for the burn okay?"

Draco nodded.

They both fell asleep on spelled-clean sheets.


	19. Chapter 19

"I don't know what went wrong."

Draco looked up from his place on Harry's chest, noticing that he was covered in a heavy but soft blanket.

"Who's to say that something went wrong?"

Harry shuffled, and Draco realized that his 'blanket' was actually Harry's new feathered appendages.

"Well the bond pushed us to mate nearly three weeks early."

"Maybe we just progressed fast, Harry. I'm more concerned with that pain and bleeding thing that your scar did."

Harry stayed silent, wordlessly bringing his wings in tighter to enclose both him and Draco in a world of black.

"Harry? What was it?"

Harry took a deep breath.

"I think there was a horcux inside of me."

Draco gasped, a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"No."

"Yes. I'm actually pretty certain of it. There was a horcrux inside of me, and the pureness of our bond pulled it out. That piece is destroyed at least. How does my scar look?"

Draco peaked up at his forehead to peer at the faded zig-zag. The _very_ faded zig-zag.

"Nearly gone."

"Well. I had a piece of that monster inside of me. It's gone now."

Draco crawled up his body so that he was sitting on his stomach.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I'm disgusted!" Harry screamed, pushing Draco off of him and onto the mattress, "I'm absolutely horrified, but I don't want to let that interfere. It's gone now! It's done. It can't hurt us anymore!"

Draco launched himself into Harry's arms, hoping that his comfort would be accepted.

Harry sighed, and held him tight unto himself.

"It's gone," Harry whispered, walking down to the kitchen to talk to Remus and Severus, "It can't hurt you anymore."

"You never hurt me, Harry," Draco told him, "You never lost control because of that thing. I swear. I think you blocked it off with occlumency."

Harry nodded but didn't reply, holding Draco even when they reached the kitchen table.

"What happened at your meeting, Severus?"

The older man scowled.

"That was nearly a week ago, Potter."

"And I've been occupied, haven't I? So? What happened?"

"The snake is dead."

"And you? What happened to you? Were you discovered?"

"Yes."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What happened?"

Severus did not speak, and the frustration of being out of control crushed down on Harry. He stared into Severus' eyes, and pushed in.

_Severus was on the ground breathing harshly, feeling rough fingers on his spine._

_"Filthy traitor!" Lucius Malfoy spat, "Can't decide whether to crucio you into madness, or use you like a good little fuck toy."_

_Severus snarled, his magic pushing Lucius into the wall. _

_He jumped toward the floo that Lucius had over-confidently left unguarded._

Harry slammed back into his chair, not registering Severus' pale expression.

"He was going to-" He broke off, burying his face into Draco's hair.

"He did not," Severus spat, but the venom was not poisonous from his tongue.

Harry stood, bringing Draco up with him.

"Remus," he called, causing the mousy-haired man to look away from his mate for a moment, "You and Severus should go take a night in the muggle world. I will prepare. We fight no later than next week."


	20. Chapter 20

Remus shifted uncomfortably, watching as Severus picked through their closet for a suit to wear.

He pressed himself up against his bare back, peppering kisses down the side of his neck and shoulder.

"Remus," Severus drawled, "We'll never get going if you keep touching me like that."

Remus gripped his hips, moving around to face him.

"Well maybe we don't need to go anywhere."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"I need to get dressed."

Remus caught his lips in a scorching kiss, desperate and impassioned.

"I quite like what you're wearing."

Severus clung to Remus' neck.

"What is with you?"

The werewolf brought Severus as close to him as humanly possible.

"Harry says that we will fight in two days' time."

Severus caressed his back soothingly.

"We are prepared for this war, Remmy. We will be okay."

Remus leaned back to kiss him again.

Severus pulled away from him.

"We'll be fine," Severus assured him seriously.

Remus sighed.

"How are you so sure?"

Severus shrugged.

"I'm not, but I don't have much to lose if I am wrong. I'll just die."

Remus whimpered, clutching Severus closer to him.

"No. I can't lose you."

Severus felt Remus' hands travel along the slope of his arse.

"You'll have to find someone else to fuck if I die. I apologize for the inconvenience."

Remus pulled away from him quickly as if wounded.

"How dare you?"

"How dare I, what?"

Remus snarled, pushing Severus away from the wardrobe and onto the bed.

"How dare you act as if I do not care for you? As though you are nothing more to me than a fuck toy."

Severus closed his eyes.

"When I die, you will replace me with something better."

Remus tackled him, pinning him against the mattress.

"No, I will not. You are my mate. There is no better."

Remus leaned down, pressing their foreheads together.

"Don't you get it? When you die, I will shortly follow. You're it for me, Sev. You are my forever."

Severus rose up as much as he could manage and buried his face in Remus' neck.

"You're it for me too, you know. I just didn't think you could possible want me to stick around for long."

Remus rested his weight on Severus, letting his warmth cloak him.

"I want you to stick around for always, Severus."

Severus nodded, lifting his legs to wrap them around his mate's waist.

"Make love to me."

Remus' eyes went wide.

"I've never done that with you before. We haven't gotten that far."

"I am aware."

"Are you certain?"

In answer, the lean man lifted his hips.

"Always."

**-break-**

Harry brushed a stray blonde hair from Draco's eye.

"You're so beautiful, dragon."

Draco leaned up for a kiss, which was quickly granted.

Harry made to pull out, but Draco's hand on his arm stilled him.

"Just stay for a bit, huh?"

Harry studied him at first, but then nodded complacently, moving back up to lay down. He rolled them over, enjoying Draco's weight on his chest.

"Of course."

Draco played with the hair at the nape of Harry's neck, letting the patterns Harry was tracing onto his lower back relax him.

Harry pulled him up towards him, slipping halfway out of his entrance.

"I love you," he whispered into Draco's hair.

Draco spread his legs a little more, feeling Harry reawaken inside him as his shifted.

Harry lifted Draco up, letting his fingers drift to rub around his dripping hole.

Draco kissed his neck, sitting up to swat Harry's wandering fingers away and position himself.

Harry smirked, leaning back indulgently.

"Are you going to ride me, Draco Malfoy?"

Draco didn't dignify his question with a response, instead choosing to lower himself fast and hard.

"Dray!"

Draco rose and dropped, again and again and again.

He braced himself on Harry's chest, slowing without wanting to.

"Harry-"

His dominant flipped them, slamming back into him the moment he hit the mattress.

"Harry!"

Harry pounded into him without restraint, feeling Draco stiffen before pulsing around him.

Harry moaned his release, enjoying the way Draco clenched around him.

"Merlin, Dray. You're perfect."

Dray wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's torso, clinging to him like a limpet.

"Draco?"

The smaller male just clung tighter, and Harry stilled until he felt wetness against his neck.

Harry hurriedly sat on the bed, adjusting them so that Draco was sitting astride his lap.

"Hush," Harry soothed, rocking him back and forth, "Shh, baby. Hey, it's going to be okay. It's going to be alright, yeah? We're going to be just fine."

Draco shivered, and he moved closer to his warmth.

"What can I do, dragon? Can I make it better?"

Draco sobbed into the crook of his neck.

"Don't die. Don't leave me, Harry. You can't die."

Harry held him as tight as he possibly could without hurting him, and kissed his forehead.

"I'm not going to die, baby. I'm going to be just fine. WE are going to be just fine."

Draco stayed tucked into his arms as he wept.

"You gotta be okay. Just be okay, Harry."

Harry nodded.

"Okay. I'll be okay."

And they stayed like that until Draco fell asleep, and Harry layed back with him.

"We'll be okay, my love," he whispered.

"Nox."


	21. Chapter 21

Draco stared into the mirror that Harry had enlarged over the mantle, nodding along to Hermione's incoming information.

"We think that we have gotten all of the students below sixteen down to the chamber, Harry, as well as stunned most of the suspected traitors here at the school. Ginny and I have the Carrows tied up as well. He has a man here, one of his death eaters, standing in for Headmaster. He will soon find them and alert Voldemort of your presence."

"You are certain that he will take the bait?"

Hermione nodded with a smirk, "Neville Polyjuiced into you for the ambush, they will claim that Harry Potter had done it."

Harry smiled.

"Perfect. Get everyone into position. I will be there shortly."

He turned to Draco, pressing a kiss onto his forehead.

"Please, Dray?"

"No," he replied stubbornly, "I am not staying here. I will fight. This is my war too!"

Harry shook his head, deciding to employ a different strategy.

"But what if you get shot, Dray? Your pain would distract me from battle, and if you died I could follow before being able to kill Tom."

Draco scowled.

"I will not stand by."

Harry frowned.

"You will not fight."

Draco bowed his head, attempting to persuade Harry into not being angry with him, but still he did not sway.

"I will have my part in this war."

Harry nodded assuredly, shoving the Marauder's Map into his hands.

"You can watch from the tower with the map."

"No. I want to help, Harry!"

Harry growled, knocking Draco back onto the sofa.

"You will listen to me!"

"I want to help!"

Harry jerked him up by his hips.

"You will help by telling others on our side where to go."

Draco frowned.

"I can what?"

Harry calmed slightly, but did not release him.

"Hermione made us magical headsets, like what the muggles have. You will maneuver us. It was originally going to be done by Ron, but seeing as how we haven't heard from him since I sent him away…"

Draco nodded.

"Okay. As long as I am of some use to you."

"You will not leave the tower unless it is unsafe for you to remain."

Draco nodded again.

"Yes, Dominant."

Harry petted his hair, tugging him toward the floo.

"Come along, my own. We have a war to fight."

"Harry!" Draco stopped him before they disappeared.

"Yes?"

Draco hugged him tight, breathing in his scent.

"I love you."

Harry embraced him closely, pulling back only to dominate his mouth in a kiss.

"And I love you, Dragon, so very very much."

**-break-**

Harry crouched down underneath his invisibility cloak, eyeing the area with suspicion. Death Eaters were approaching, but he wasn't here for them.

No, he was here for one only.

But where was he?

As if called forward by Harry's frustrated thoughts, the snake-like man appeared, clothed in his black robes and hatred.

Harry focused intently on him, calling out with his mind.

_"__Just you and me, Tom. It's only fair."_

He saw Voldemort's eyes flash.

"_I don't play fair, Harry Potter. I play to win."_

Harry smirked.

_"__Why not? Scared to take me on, one on one? Don't think that you can take it?"_

Voldemort straightened, eyes gleaming.

"Do not help me," he ordered loudly, "Harry Potter is mine."

A sphere of protection sealed in the two of them, and Harry took a moment to notice that the shield was not transparent. The others would not be able to see him.

He tore away his cloak, letting it hang from his back.

"You are a coward, Harry Potter, taking so long to come before me. Letting people die as you waste time."

Harry rolled his eyes, summoning his strength.

"I have no time for one of your crazy villain monologues."

Voldemort bared his teeth, wielding his wand in front of him.

"The boy who lived will die tonight by my hand. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The bolts of light combined, Harry's red inching along towards Voldemort's sickly green. Slowly and painfully, Harry pushed.

"Harry!"

He stumbled when he heard Draco's voice through the shield, his light retreating toward him.

"No! Please, Harry!"

Harry bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed, realizing that he couldn't even feel the bond through the shield that Voldemort had brought up.

He focused on the bead of light between their spells, pushing with all his might. It started again towards the Dark Lord, and Harry saw a bit of fear in his cold eyes.

"Dominant!"

Harry pushed as hard as possible, watching as Voldemort's wand cracked in two, the green of his own spell forced back at him.

He staggered before falling to the ground, his shield coming down with him.

Harry didn't even check to make sure he was dead, instead turning to gather his submissive into his arms.

"Hush," he soothed, "I'm fine. I'm okay."

He looked up at the surrounding masses, watching in a daze as death eaters fell to their knees in pain, only to be incarcerated by whomever they were dueling.

He felt his legs give away, crumpling to the ground with Draco landing atop him.

"Harry?"

Harry reached up to thread a hand through Draco's hair, pulling him down for a chaste kiss.

"Merlin, I love you," Harry whispered.

Draco nodded, making to move off of him.

"I just need to rest for a little while, pet."

Draco brushed away the hair from his eyes.

"Okay, Harry. You just rest okay?"

Harry let his eyes close for a second, before gripping Draco's hand.

"Why did you leave the tower?"

Draco gave him a look of confusion, then dread.

"Please don't be angry, Harry! I couldn't feel the bond! I had to-"

"No," Harry rasped, "you could have been hurt."

"Please don't be angry, Dominant."

Harry growled.

"You will not leave my side until I give you leave."

Draco looked around at the damage of the battle, nodding at Hermione, who was leading the injured to the hospital wing.

"Deal. Can we go home?"

Harry chuckled, tired and weary from the effort of his push and pull with Voldemort.

"Is the grey menace dead?"

Draco ran over to the corpse and kicked it, hurriedly running back.

"Yes."

"Then let's go home."

**AN: I think that I may do an epilogue, but this is the end. Keep your eye out for the wrap-up!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, but still fun to play with. **_

_**Epilogue**_

Harry stacked his papers crisply, waving his hand in order to spell the desks back in order from where the students had pushed them against the wall for his lesson. He really should take them to the Room of Requirement next time.

He checked his watch, moving off toward the Great Hall for the celebration. He was Harry bloody Potter after all, and he was expected to make an appearance. He paused by the doors, waiting patiently for his mate to arrive.

"So sorry, Harry! Severus wanted to show me his newest invention! He thinks he can finally make the werewolf's transition completely painless!"

Harry smiled indulgently, looping a steady arm around Draco's waist before escorting him into the hall.

The noise inside was deafening, but they all quieted once they saw who had entered.

Draco tapped his cheek for the Sonorus charm and smiled up at him encouragingly.

"Hi!"

There were a few titters at his habitual opening.

"It's been five years since the war. Since the death of the man whose name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. That means that this is a time for celebration!"

Many clapped and his held up his hand.

"This is also a time for remembrance, for those that risked their lives for the greater good, and to those that lost theirs. It is a time to be thankful for your loved ones, and cling tight to those that you hold dear. Here, in Hogwarts, we are more than just Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. We are wizards of the light! Wizards that have fought for justice, and our rights to live! So gather here purebloods, blood traitors, muggleborns, half-bloods, and squibs, and let's toast to our release from these titles in order to embrace what we have in common. Let's toast to friendship, and the true magic of it. I hope you all have a splendid evening, and stay safe during this pleasant holiday."

The applause was loud, but he was used to it by now. Draco gave him a tight squeeze.

"You're getting good at this public speaking thing, Harry. Been practicing on your students?"

Harry scowled playfully.

"My defense students have more important things to do in their lessons than to listen to my speech."

Draco rose an eyebrow.

Harry dropped his voice.

"I ran it by Remus of course."

Draco laughed, moving away to sit at the table, surprised and confused when Harry didn't follow.

"I have an announcement to make."

Everyone turned, watching with a bated breath as Harry dropped to his knee.

"My dearest Draco," he began, "we have been together for over five years now, and what a wonderful five years it has been. We're not the traditional couple, and things were definitely not easy, especially not at first. But we pushed through, and I couldn't be happier. I know that we are mated, and so by wizarding law, they consider us bonded, but I wish to make our bond undebatable. You are my soul-mate, my other half, and my precious Dragon. I will spend the rest of my life with you, and want to make sure everyone knows that I am just as much yours as you are mine. I wish to bond us as equals, as husbands, and as bondmates.

Draco Malfoy, will you do me the honour of bonding with me, and essentially marrying your heart to mine?"

Draco stood from his chair quickly, knocking it over in his hurry to reach Harry and tackle him in a hug, bringing his legs about Harry's waist.

"Yes! Yes. Merlin, yes!"

Harry laughed, taking the platinum engagement ring from his pocket to place it around Draco's slender finger.

He canceled the spell, kissing Draco soundly.

"I love you, Dragon."

Draco buried his head in Harry's shoulder, not letting go.

"I love you too."

Minerva stood from her place at the professors table, smoothing invisible wrinkles from her robe.

"Let the feast," she spoke, clapping her hands, "begin."

And colour me yellow and call me a lemon drop if there wasn't a twinkle in her eye.

-Fin-

**A/N:**

**You've all been lovely readers and supportive reviewers through this process. I hope that you enjoyed the story ****and decide to check out my others!**

**I humbly request that you leave a review at the end of this chapter, ****if only to tell me that I suck****, so that I can work my next story off of your feedback. **

**I love you all, and I'm so grateful that any of you actually enjoy the things that I write. **

**Happy Reading!**

**J**** YouSlyGryffindor **


End file.
